My Little Pony meets Final Fantasy XV
by believingispowerful7
Summary: This is the Sequel of My Little Pony Chronicles. Paul Crystal was stranded in the Human Equestria and Eddie Hoofield must find a way to bring him back to the Pony Equestria before his twelfth Birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**World of Equestria Girls**

By Charlie.

Alan.

Chapter One: Charlie's Care Home Life to Paradise Life

Charlie McEvoy has been living in a care home for seven long years now, because he had problems with his mum. But he decided to turn his life around by writing a marvellous story based on his favourite T.V show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and his two favourite video games, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series.

After he finished it, he sent his story to the President of Hasbro Studios by email and he got a reply that said I will check with Meghan McCarthy. After My Little Pony: The Movie was released on cinemas worldwide, Charlie turned on his laptop and noticed that he got an email from Hasbro Studios. It said Charlie, we read your story, but we can't accept it because we don't understand it. I'm sorry, but please try to write a better one if you want to. Charlie was feeling depressed because he believed that his dreams were over.

So, he went to the corner shop to buy a lottery ticket. When he came back to his care home, he turned on the T.V to check the lottery results. There were numbers on the screen. It said 01,06,09,13,26,27 and the bonus number was 22. Charlie didn't get the bonus number, but he had all the six main numbers. The jackpot for all six numbers was £100 million. Charlie jumped off the couch and danced with joy. Charlie may not become a famous script writer, but be became a millionaire. But he didn't want to spend all the money by himself, so he decided to share it with his friends.

Several months later, Charlie left the U.K and moved to the U.S.A with his friends, Robin McDonald, Kevin Daly, and their little brothers, Thomas McDonald and Musty Daly. They were all in the R.V on their way to Comic con in Los Angeles, California. Charlie was doing the driving. Robin show Charlie his magazine that said that they are going to sell My Little Pony: The Movie on Blu Ray and DVD and it will have lots of extras. Kevin said so what? We all saw it in cinema before Charlie became rich. Charlie said that now that he was out of the care home, he can live a normal life again. Robin reminded his friend that they are living a normal rich life. Charlie said that he has got a better one. A friendship rich life. Kevin liked the sound of that. So, did Robin, Thomas and Musty. Charlie came up with that idea because he and his friends are the biggest fans of the My Little Pony franchise. As Charlie saw Comic con though the windscreen, he drove into the parking lot.

Chapter Two: Dreaming about Equestria

As they entered the building, the boys were wearing costumes of their favourite video game/anime characters. Robin was going as Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. Kevin was going as Sonic the Hedgehog. Thomas was going as Kirito from Sword Art Online. Musty was going as Tai Kamiya from Digimon: Digital Monsters. And Charlie was going as Dante from the Devil May Cry series. Devil May Cry wasn't for young kids, but for teenagers. The boys have $10 million in their wallets so they can buy whatever they want. But Charlie reminded his friends not to go money mad, which means do not spend all their money in one day. But they already knew that because Charlie has been reminding them every day.

As Thomas and Musty went to the Comic book stand, Robin was thinking about Equestria. He said to his friends that he wished that world was real so he can meet his favourite earth pony, Applejack because he loves her being a farmer and being honest. Kevin said that he wants to meet his favourite Pegasus Pony, Rainbow Dash because she is very fast, very brave and very awesome. Kevin showed his friends his costume designs for the next Comic Con. He called it Wonder Kevin. He flies fast like Superman and runs fast like Sonic The Hedgehog. Robin liked the idea, but Kevin thought of that first. Then Robin asked Charlie who he wants to meet if he was in Equestria. Charlie wants to meet Sunset Shimmer because she used to hypnotize the students in the first Equestria Girls movie. Then Gilda the Griffin because he loved her Griffin roar. She did that to Fluttershy from My Little Pony Episode Griffin the Brush Off. And finally, there was Dragon Lord Ember. Charlie loved her because after she greets the ponies, she blew a huge pink flame in the air from My Little Pony Episode Triple Threat. Charlie said that he almost fainted after Ember did that, but quickly explained that he only loved them because he has a thing for bad girls, only the behaviour and without the swearing. Kevin said to Charlie that if he liked those characters, he should keep all three of them because three is better than one. Charlie said if he does meet them, he needs to be nice to them first. Kevin agreed. When Robin was asked him about Captain Celaeno, Charlie told him to keep it down and whispered in his ear that he knows. Captain Celaeno was his secret crush when he saw the movie, but he hasn't told Kevin, but he will after Comic Con. Kevin wants to know what Charlie was whispering to Robin about. Charlie said it was nothing and he quickly said that they should go to the My Little Pony stand to buy the movie on DVD before it sells out. So, they quickly rushed to the My Little Pony stand.

Chapter Three: Darkling Invasion

A strange man stood in front of the Final Fantasy stand. He asked that he wanted something very precious. The stall holder asked the man what does he want. The strange man changed into a Darkling and said your love. It grabbed the stall holder and started sucking his love with its dark magic. Everybody screamed and fled for their lives while the Darklings started destroying every stand in Comic Con. After Charlie bought My Little Pony: The Movie on DVD, he and his friends saw what was going on. Robin was surprised to see a new type of Changeling. Kevin said they looked darker like the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Charlie said they are not stealing hearts, they are stealing love.

Suddenly the boys saw Queen Chrysalis. Kevin looked shocked to see her in person. Charlie said to his friends that have to find Thomas and Musty and get out of here. So, the boys avoided the Darklings and went to find them. But the Darklings grabbed Robin and Kevin by the leg and they fell down. Charlie tried to save them, but he was too late. They disappeared though the mist. Charlie escaped though the back door and the Darklings were in pursuit.

Chapter Four: Searching for Equestria

Charlie woke up and found himself in a nice apartment he bought in New York City. He said to himself that he's been having the same dream for a year and a half. He got out bed, had a shower, got his clothes on and had some cereal for breakfast. After that, he was looking at his chalkboard filled with photos of the Darklings, Eddie Hoofield, Paul Crystal, Mog, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord and Thorax. Charlie had looked everywhere for his friends and nobody knows about the Darklings taking over California, except him. Maybe it was the light in his heart that Eddie gave him must've made him remember. Charlie said to himself that if his friends are not in his world, they might be in Equestria and he can't get there without Paul Crystal. He looked at the old newspaper about Dan and Laura Crystal who died in a car accident a year and a half ago, but their son was the only one who survived. Their bodies were never found, so the police presumed they are dead. Charlie said to himself that he will never rest until he gets to Equestria and find his friends. Even if that means he has to follow Paul like he did every day.

Suddenly he heard a honking sound coming outside. He looked at the window and saw a school bus. Then he noticed that Paul Crystal was inside. So, he quickly put all of his stuff and his money in his rucksack, left the apartment and got in his car that he bought after Eddie and Paul saved his world because he lost his R.V. He started the car and followed Paul's school bus.

Chapter Five: Paul Crystal's Miserable Life

Inside the bus, Paul Crystal was looking at his Friendship Journal that Princess Twilight Sparkle gave him, when he first came to Equestria with his best friend Eddie Hoofield. He was now eleven years old and he hasn't written to his friend since his first Hearth's Warming Eve, the pony version of Christmas. After his parents passed away, he was living in New York City with his foster parents who hated My Little Pony and didn't believe his adventures in Equestria. That drove Paul to deface school property by graffitiing unbelievers on every school locker. He got himself into trouble several times. He's been wearing fingerless gloves to hide his Crystal Mark, so everybody won't think he's wearing a tattoo.

As he arrived at his school, Paul was summoned to the Principal's Office. The Principal said to Paul that he was very disappointed with him because he's been defacing school property for year and a half now and he's been telling him to clean every locker and he has, but he's been doing it again. Paul took a deep breath and said to the Principal that if it has something to do with him watching My Little Pony, he was sorry. It was kind of his addiction, but if his principal wants him to stop, he said he'll try. The Principal said, firmly that this has nothing to do with that show. He got up from his chair and said that the only reason why Paul was doing this because he couldn't accept his parents' passing and his foster parents were only being tough on him because they wanted him to move on and live a normal life. Paul didn't look happy, he looked sad. The Principal said that Paul needed to clean up every locker he defaced after school and warned him that if he does this again, he'll have him expelled. The Principal asked him if he was clear on that. Paul said yes and he left the office.

While Paul was getting his books from his locker, he heard two girl students talking about him. They felt sorry for him because he believed that he saved his world from creatures he called the Darklings and he was in love with a pony named Rarity. Paul slammed his locker door shut and stormed away. The girls realised that he was listening to their conversation.

Paul went outside and sat under a large oak tree and began to cry. Paul got his Rarity plush toy out from his rucksack that can hold no more than one-thousand items. Twilight made that for him for his tenth birthday present. He said to the toy that he missed her very much, and he knew that his girlfriend was so excited to meet his parents on his twelfth birthday. But he didn't know how to break the bad news to her. Paul dried his tears and said to himself that he's been waiting for too long and he had no choice, but to write to Eddie about what happened to his parents. He put his toy back in his rucksack and got out his Journal and his pen. As he was about to write on his Journal, he saw a portal appear out of nowhere. He knew what it was because he recognised it when he and Eddie first met Princess Celestia. He put his Journal back in his rucksack, carried it on his back and said I'm coming Rarity! He ran and went through the portal.

After his journey through the portal, he landed on the ground and found himself in a familiar world. He was in the Human Equestria.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Six: The Prince and Princess of Believers

In the world of the Pony Equestria, Every pony, Changelings, Dragons and Chocobos were having a normal day in Ponyville. Inside the Golden Oak Library, Prince Eddie Hoofield and his wife, Princess Starlight Glimmer woke up, got out of bed and got themselves ready for breakfast. Golden Oak Library was originally Twilight Sparkle's first home when she first came to Ponyville, but the inside of the house was similar to Eddie's house from his parents' world where they raised him as a human. Now Eddie was a Humacorn and the Prince of Believers. While Starlight was preparing Breakfast, Flurry Heart, Cadance and Shining Armor's daughter, and Eddie's great second cousin was walking on two hoofs like a human to the kitchen and sat down to the table. She was now three years old and she had already learned to talk.

While Eddie was having his cup of tea he asked his cousin if she had watched My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials on DVD last night. Flurry Heart said yes, she did and her favourite episode was where Starlight met Sunset Shimmer and went to the Human Equestria to stop Juniper Montage and saved their friends. Eddie remembered that episode and he said that Starlight became human for the first time, but he was sure that will happen again in his world. Starlight heard her husband's conversation while she was doing the dishes. Then she said to him that already did happen. Eddie asked her when did it happen. Starlight said, about a few days ago before she met Eddie. Eddie was surprised to hear that his wife had already been to the Human Equestria and met Sunset Shimmer. Then he said to her that when she was human, she definitely looked like a bad girl. Starlight smiled and wrapped her hooves around Eddie. She said that she won't enslave the villages again, but she won't stop talking bad to her husband. Eddie's heart was beating fast. He said that was why he married her. Starlight's evil behaviour is what drove him crazy in the love way. Then he said that his wife was nervous when Sunburst came to visit them at Ponyville. Starlight said, well at least we watched My Little Pony Episode Uncommon Bond together. Eddie said that they played Tails of Equestria RPG. Starlight said that Eddie used to play that with Paul Crystal, Spike, Big Mac and Discord. Eddie said, with Discord's magic, it was more exciting than using our imaginations. Then he said to Starlight that he'll always be her number one bad husband. Starlight said that she'll always be his number one bad wife. While they were kissing on the lips, passionately, Flurry Heart said that she was still in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Eddie and Starlight stopped kissing each other. Starlight reminded her husband that he needed to go the Schoolhouse because all the kids were going to be excited to see him. But Eddie was worried about the fillies wanting to kiss him because they knew that he was a bad boy. Flurry Heart said to her cousin that he should've built a fan club, so they will stop bothering him. Eddie said that he'll get used to it because he was a scenery director of My Little Pony. Starlight said to Eddie that if they are going to kiss him again, give her a big one when he gets back. Eddie said, he will. So, he kissed her on the cheek and left his house.

Flurry Heart asked Starlight, why does she have always talk evil to her cousin. Starlight explained that when she met Eddie, he told her that he liked bad girls because she was bad when she enslaved her village, and stripping off Cutie Marks and replacing them with Equal Marks. So, being evil is their kind of passion. But she reminded Flurry Heart not to think about that too much because its different. Flurry Heart understood and she said that she was happy that she can stay with Eddie and Starlight every weekend. Starlight said to Flurry Heart that she knew and someday, she'll find some pony or human who might have the same interest as her.

Chapter Seven: Eddie's Bad Boy Fans

Eddie was having a walk in Ponyville and all the fillies were looking at him because they knew that he liked bad girls. They knew that he was married, but that didn't stop them flirting at him. Eddie saw Tidus and Yuna leaving the Chocobo Market. He went to say hello to them and asked them how they were doing. Tidus said that they were doing fine and they been together for over a year now. Yuna said that she was practicing summoning spells because she wanted to be a summoner one day. Eddie knew that she would because her character from Final Fantasy X video game was a summoner. So, he said to her that if she keeps believing, her dream will come true. Like he always said to Paul Crystal, you wanna believe, you gotta believe. Tidus liked Eddie's motto and he asked him how was Paul. Eddie said he didn't know because he hasn't contacted him for a long time. Tidus told him not to give up because Paul will always get in touch.

After Tidus and Yuna said goodbye to Eddie, they made their way to the Ponyville Station. A Griffin named Gilda flew over Ponyville and landed on the ground after she spotted Eddie. She said hello to him and asked him how he was doing. Eddie told her that being a prince is hard work and all the fillies were still looking at him. Gilda explained to him that they only looked at him because they loved him. They want a piece of you. Eddie said they only wanted to kiss me. Gilda asked him that what if it was more than a kiss. Eddie said, they are not stupid because they know he's married. Gilda smiled and wrapped her claws around Eddie. She said to him, that was a mean trick he did to her, making her believe that she was friends with Rainbow Dash when they first met. Eddie reminded her that was a year and a half ago. Gilda knew that and said that she like it. She gave Eddie a big kiss on the lips and said that she knew he was married, but she needed to do that. Then she said that she needed to go to the Wonderbolt Academy to see Rainbow Dash carry out some training and she doesn't want to miss it. So, off she flew to Cloudsdale.

Eddie spotted Ember, the Dragon Lord. It looked like she was looking for something. Eddie went to say hello. Ember was very happy to see him. Eddie asked her what she was looking for. Ember said she was looking for the Chocobo Market because Lady Lightning told her that they were selling gems for free. Eddie knew that dragons like Ember liked eating gems. So, he told her that the market was over there next to the Carousel Boutique. Ember saw it and she was glad. Eddie asked her how she and Spike were doing. Ember looked sad and said that a few months ago, Spike told her that they should stay as friends. But she knew he still loves her and she wants to find out why. Eddie thought she already did back in Dragon Lands where he found his parents' weapons. Ember said that when she said to Spike that she had feelings for him and he said that he felt the same way, that doesn't mean anything. She wanted to know what Spike sees in her. Eddie thought about what Ember said, then he said that after he goes to the Schoolhouse, he'll go to the Castle of Friendship and talk to Spike. Ember thanked Eddie and she hoped that Spike only liked her because of her behaviour like Eddie's. Eddie reminded her that it was not because he was stealing and being rude to the ponies. It's the way he talks. Ember was feeling Eddie's face with her hand. Eddie asked her if she loved Spike, why was she flirting with him? Ember wrapped her arms around Eddie and said, a girl needs to have a little fun first. Eddie asked her to stop because all the Fillies were watching. Ember said in a hot voice that she wanted them to look. So, she gave him a big kiss on the lips. After that Ember said to Eddie that she needed to get to the market before all the gems were sold. So, she went to the Chocobo Market.

Eddie noticed that all the fillies couldn't hold it in any longer after they saw him kissing Ember. So, they all ran after him, but before they could get close, Eddie used his magic and disappeared, but he just teleported to the Schoolhouse. As Eddie arrived, he brushed his hair using his magic to keep it straight and he entered the Schoolhouse.

Chapter Eight: A Guest in the Ponyville Schoolhouse

In the classroom, Miss Cheerilee told her students that they are going to meet a special guest today and she knew that most of her students had met him before. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo knew what their teacher was talking about. Miss Cheerilee introduced her students to the Prince of Believers, the Protector of Friendship, Eddie Hoofield. Eddie entered the room and all the school ponies clapped their hooves. Eddie said, thank you to them and if they would like to ask any questions, if so raise their hooves up. Scootaloo raised her hoof first and asked Eddie how did he create the Friendship of Believers that he used to defeat that giant Darkling in his parents' world. Eddie explained that the Believers like him and the Mane Six like Princess Twilight used their Power of Believers and the Magic of Friendship at Ifrit, they combined into the Friendship of Believers. Scootaloo said, that sounded awesome.

Then Pipsqueak raised his hoof and asked Eddie that he heard some fillies said Eddie was a bad boy. Does that mean he's done something bad? Eddie explained to Pipsqueak that the fillies only liked Eddie as a bad boy not because he's done something bad, it's because it's the way he talks. Pipsqueak looked confused. So, Eddie allowed himself to demonstrate. He cleared his throat and said in a deep voice, Hey, baby. Your looking' fine today. Your mane is light and pink. Your eyes are green and shiny, and I like it when you were very, very cheerful. Miss Cheerilee felt bashful after what Eddie said. Eddie asked her if she was all right. Miss Cheerilee shook her head and said, she was sorry and didn't know what came over her. Some school ponies were giggling. Eddie told Pipsqueak that he got that from his dad and that's how he met his mum in the orphanage before Eddie was born. Pipsqueak understood now and asked Eddie if that's why he married Starlight Glimmer. Eddie said yes, but not because she enslaved her village and went back in time to change history, it's because the way she talks. But he told Pipsqueak to talk to his parents about this after school before he does anything. Pipsqueak said he will.

Diamond Tiara raised her hoof and asked Eddie, what was it like to be famous in his parents' world before he came to live in Equestria. Eddie said, it was hard, but exciting. He was a Scenery Director of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Equestria Girls and the movie. Eddie was sure that they had seen all the episodes, in the theatre if it wasn't for his magic. All the school ponies had seen it and they loved it. Snails said that he liked the movie. Pipsqueak said, his favourite character was Captain Celaeno and he liked it when she pops out of the cake and fought off the Storm Creatures. Miss Cheerilee asked her students to calm down and they did.

Apple Bloom raised her hoof and asked Eddie, how was Paul Crystal. Eddie looked worried and Miss Cheerilee said to Apple Bloom, that might be the wrong question to ask him. Eddie told Miss Cheerilee, it's okay because he can ask her. Eddie said to Apple Bloom that he hasn't seen Paul for a long time. Sweetie Belle said, her sister Rarity misses Paul and she's been holding her pain and it's not healthy for her. Now Eddie knew why Rarity was being happy every time he visited her. Apple Bloom asked him, if he looked in his journal that Princess Twilight gave him. Eddie said, he hasn't since his and Paul's first Hearth's Warming Eve. That's was a year and a half ago. Eddie realized he left his journal at Twilight's castle. Scootaloo asked Eddie to let her know if Paul was okay because she and her friends missed him so much. All the school ponies' missed Paul, especially Miss Cheerilee. Eddie missed Paul too because they are the best of friends and he was a father and a brother figure to Paul. So, Eddie said to Scootaloo, yes, he will because he knew that his friend was a new member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Before he left the Classroom, he told the school ponies that his parents said to him, if you believe in yourself, you can do anything. But Eddie always said to Paul, you wanna believe, you gotta believe. Scootaloo found Eddie's motto awesome and all the school ponies agreed. So, they cheered for Eddie, as he left the Classroom.

Eddie was out of the Schoolhouse and was running to Twilight's castle to get his journal. Eddie knew he could fly, but he needed the exercise.

Chapter Nine: Paul's Message in Eddie's Journal

Eddie made it inside Twilight's castle before all the fillies could get to him. Spike sees Eddie and said to him that he was three hours early for the meeting with his family and royal friends. Eddie asked Spike, where was Twilight. Spike said that she was in the Hall of Friendship. So, Eddie went there and Spike decided to follow him.

Inside the Hall of friendship, Twilight was looking at some books and she found Eddie's journal. As she was reading it, she looked surprised. Suddenly she heard the door open and saw Eddie. Eddie asked Twilight where his journal was. Twilight said, she found it and she wants him to read page twenty because it's about Paul. Twilight gave Eddie his book back and he opened it. At page twenty it said in Paul's words, Eddie I'm sorry I didn't write to you after our first Hearth's Warming Eve, but there's something you need to know. When I was at the playground at school, I saw a portal and went through it. After that I found myself in the Human Equestria from the Equestria Girls movies and met Sunset Shimmer. After Eddie read Paul's latest message, he was shocked. Twilight said to Eddie, he doesn't have to read all of Paul's message, he can watch it. Eddie didn't understand what Twilight meant. She said to Eddie to lay his journal on the table, use his Humacorn magic and aim at it. Eddie charged his magic from his unicorn horn and fired at his journal. Suddenly a bright light came out from the journal, and a rectangular shape appear and it was floating in the air. It looked like a T.V screen. Spike asked Twilight, what were they watching. Twilight said that they are watching what Paul wrote to Eddie, five days ago. Eddie asked Twilight if she meant they watching his friend's past. Twilight said, yes and sometimes is better to see what's going on, but not all the time. So, Eddie, Twilight and Spike sat down on their chairs and watched Paul Crystal's past.

Chapter Ten: Paul Meets Sunset Shimmer

In the Human Equestria, Paul was outside Canterlot High and he saw the broken Wondercolt Statue. But he knew that was the portal to the Pony Equestria. As he was about to go through, a voice said to him that the portal was closed. Paul turned around and it was Sunset Shimmer. Sunset demonstrated to him by knocking on the statue. Paul realized it was too easy for him. Sunset asked Paul if he wasn't from this world. Paul admitted he wasn't, then he introduced himself to her and said that he was a Believer of Equestria. He took off his fingerless gloves and showed her his Crystal Mark. When Sunset saw his Crystal Mark glowing, she looked surprised. Sunset said that Twilight wrote to her about him and the Prince of Believers. Paul was happy because Sunset already knew about him and Eddie. Paul put on his fingerless gloves on. Then Sunset asked him, why did he come to the Human Equestria. Paul said, he didn't know. He just went through the portal outside his school and found himself there. He thought that will take him back to the Pony Equestria. Then he asked Sunset, why was the portal in the statue closed. Sunset explained that after Starlight Glimmer went back to the Pony Equestria, Twilight wrote to her that she needed to renew the portal in her castle and she will let her know when it was finished. Paul said that he didn't mind because he wanted to explore this world. Starting with Canterlot High. He knew about it, but he would like see it just in case he missed anything. Sunset would be happy to give Paul the tour. So, they went inside the building.

Back in the Hall of Friendship, while Eddie was watching Paul's past, he asked Twilight if any of these visions really happened. Twilight said, 100% real. Spike asked Twilight, why would Paul wear gloves to cover his Crystal Mark. Twilight said, that's they were going to find out by watching his vision. So, they continued watching Paul's past. Luckily Twilight already prepared popcorn and put it on the table.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Eleven: Paul Meets the Rainbooms

Back in the vision, Paul looked excited while he was inside Canterlot High with Sunset. He knew it was a school filled with students and teachers because he watched all the Equestria Girls movies and specials. Sunset showed him the Main hall, English room, Science lab, Computer lab, Maths room, Cooking room, the P.E room, the Principal's Office, the Cafeteria and the Library. Before they entered the Music room, Sunset said to Paul that she already told her friends about him. So, try not to get too excited. Paul asked her not to worry about him because he knew that Pinkie Pie will get more excited than him.

So, they entered the room and Sunset introduced Paul to the Rainbooms. The human versions of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. Paul said hello to them and Sunset left the Music room to go and see Principal Celestia in the Principal's Office. Pinkie Pie ran up to Paul and said that she was so excited to finally meet the Believer of Equestria. Fluttershy was too shy to say hello to Paul, but he told her gently not to be shy because he likes all kinds of animals. Fluttershy looked happy and she hugged him. Paul started stroking her hair gently like he did with the Pony Fluttershy back in the Pony Equestria. Rainbow Dash shook Paul's hand and Applejack took her hat off and said howdy to him. When Paul spotted Rarity, he couldn't resist her because he had the exact same feeling when he met the Pony Rarity. He came close to her and said hello to her like a gentleman. Rarity asked him if they have met before. Paul said, no, this is the first time. Rarity's cheeks turn red like she was in love with him. Paul needed to keep it together until he sees his Rarity again. So, he asked Applejack, where was Twilight from Crystal Prep Academy. Applejack said that she and her friends haven't seen her for three months now. Applejack hoped she was okay. Paul felt sorry to hear that. Then he asked her about Twilight's dog, Spike. Fluttershy said that she found him at Manehattan and brought him to the Animal Clinc where she works at weekends, so, he can be safe. At least Zoe Trent kept him company every Sunday. Paul asked her who was Zoe Trent. Fluttershy said that she was a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Paul had a feeling that he has seen Zoe Trent somewhere before or on T.V. When Paul was about to say something, Sunset came to the Music room and told him that Principal Celestia would like to see him because she had been told about his arrival. Paul didn't know what to do. Applejack told him to be honest with the Principal. Rainbow Dash told Paul, try not to worry because she and her friends will there by his side. Paul thanked the Rainbooms and walked to the Principal's Office.

Chapter Twelve: Paul meets Principal Celestia

Paul opened the door and entered the Principal's Office. Principal Celestia asked him to take a seat. Paul sat on a chair and when he was about to tell her about himself, he asked her what was she doing. Celestia said that she was counting the money for next week's school trip to Camp Everfree. As she was putting the money in the tin, she asked Paul if he was interested. Paul was nervous to tell her about himself before he could answer her question. He started to sound like Twilight, then he asked Celestia, what was Camp Everfree. Celestia said, it's a place where everyone goes to do camp activities. Paul looked happy and asked her if it was like in the movie Legend of Everfree. Celestia looked confused after Paul asked her that. Paul looked worried, but he took a deep breath and explained the whole story. He said to Celestia that he was from another dimension where her world was just a T.V movie and his friend was a Scenery Director of My Little Pony at Hasbro Studio and now he was the Prince of Believers at the Pony Equestria. Paul was also the Believer of Equestria, but he hasn't written to Eddie about how he was in the Human Equestria on his Journal, but he was going to do that right now.

After Paul finished explaining, he was afraid that Celestia won't believe him. Celestia smiled and said that she does believe him because Paul wasn't the only one who came to her world. Paul knew that she knew Sunset and Princess Twilight were from the Pony Equestria. Celestia asked him if he has a family. Paul looked and said that his friend Eddie was his only family. Celestia told him that he doesn't need to explain if he feels uncomfortable. She won't let Paul live on his own because she was going to let him live with her and her sister until his friend finds him. Paul smiled, hugged the Principal and thanked her. Celestia said that she'll inform all her students to treat Paul like one of their own. As Paul was about to leave the office, he said to her that he was interested of going to Camp Everfree and asked her how much he need to go on the trip. Celestia said, it cost ten dollars for the bus. Paul said, he'll give it to her after school.

After he left the Principal's Office, Applejack asked Paul, how did it go? Paul said that he told her everything and she was letting him stay with her until Eddie finds him. The Rainbooms were very happy for Paul. Then he told Sunset that he asked Celestia can he go to Camp Everfree next week, but what he didn't tell her that his money from his world wouldn't work. Sunset told him not to worry because once he's in the Human Equestria, his money will change by magic. Paul opened his rucksack, took out his money and noticed that his money had changed. Rarity asked him how much money does he have. Paul said, he had fifty thousand dollars. Pinkie Pie gasped and Rarity almost fainted. Rainbow Dash asked Paul if he won that much money from the lottery. Paul said, no because when Eddie was the Scenery Director of My Little Pony, he was earning ten grand a month and he gave him five grand for his birthday and Christmas. Applejack told him to keep his money safe if he was going to stay in her world for a while. Fluttershy said that she'll feel sad if Paul loses all of his money in one day. Paul didn't want Fluttershy to feel sad, so he put his money back in his rucksack. Suddenly they heard the bell ring. Pinkie Pie shouted, LUNCHTIME! So, Paul and the Rainbooms ran to the Cafeteria.

Chapter Thirteen: Paul meets the Dazzlings

In the Cafeteria, the students were having their lunch and Principal Celestia informed them through the PA system that they have a new student called Paul Crystal. He's from another dimension like Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle. The Principal wants her students to treat him like one of their own. Paul and the Rainbooms were sitting at the table having their lunch, Paul was writing a message to Eddie in his Journal and was hoping he'll message back. Sunset told him that his friend is the Prince of Believers and he's probably busy. Paul already knew that, but when he was about to explain all about his world to the Rainbooms, Pinkie Pie asked him if they are just characters from Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games, Legend of Everfree, T.V Specials and Digital Series. Paul looked surprised and said, let me guess, it's just a hunch. Pinkie Pie ran up to Paul and asked him if he was psychic. Paul said no and explained that he only said that because she has a wonderful hunch. Pinkie Pie smiled, thanked him and sat back at the table.

Then Paul asked the Rainbooms what they are going to do in the summer after school. Rainbow Dash said that they are planning a musical tour by traveling the world and singing to the people. Fluttershy said that they don't want to do it without Twilight. Paul knew that the Rainbooms had been friends with the Human Twilight since the Friendship Games. So, he said to them that if he does stay in their world for a little longer, he'll try to help them find Twilight. Rarity asked him if he can really help them. Paul said, yes because he knew how much she meant to them. Applejack smiled and said thank you to him. The Rainbooms shook Paul's hand and said thanks to him as well.

Paul took a look at his Journal to see if Eddie had replied, but he didn't. After he put his Journal back in his rucksack, he spotted the Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk having their lunch alone. Nobody likes to sit next to them. Paul smiled because he liked them. He asked Sunset what were they doing in Canterlot High. She said they had enrolled about three months ago. Rarity said, that was after Twilight disappeared. Rainbow Dash didn't know why Principal Celestia gave them a second chance. Paul noticed that the Dazzlings were still wearing their Identical scarlet pendants. He thought they were destroyed after the Rainbooms stopped them from taking over their world. Applejack said they did, but they probably had spares with them all along and they can't sing without them. Pinkie Pie said that they feed off negative energy and told Paul not to get angry. Rainbow Dash said that they haven't sung since the Battle of the Bands and she wants to keep it that way. Paul was thinking. He always wanted to reform the Dazzlings after he watched Rainbow Rocks. He got up from the table and he told the Rainbooms that he was going to talk to them. Rarity stopped him and said if they sang to him, he'll be under their spell. Paul told her to relax and said that he was going to ask them if they had sung without putting anyone under their spell. But if they do put him under their spell, the Rainbooms will come and save him. Paul knew that they were Sirens and the only way he can be friends with them is to be charming to them. Then he told Rarity that nothing bad is going to happen because he believed that he can help the Dazzlings. Like Eddie Hoofield used to say to him, you wanna believe, you gotta believe. Rainbow Dash found his motto awesome and the rest of the Rainbooms agreed. As Paul went to see the Dazzlings, Rarity sat down, her cheeks went red as she started to blush. She said to her friends that Paul Crystal was so brave.

Paul walked like a cool kid over to the table were the Dazzlings were sitting and said hello to them in a smooth way. The Dazzlings looked at Paul and hello to him. Paul asked them if they are the Dazzlings and Adagio said yes. Paul introduce himself to them and said he was new in Canterlot High. Aria said that they already knew because Principal Celestia told them. Paul looked around to see if the other students were looking at him. Then he looked at the Dazzlings and said that he knew that they were Sirens. He explained that a thousand years ago in the Pony Equestria they went to Stygian's village and starting feeding off negative energy from the villagers until Star Swirl the Bearded and the rest of the Pillars of Old Equestria banished them to the Human Equestria. A thousand years later, the Dazzlings tried to steal Equestrian magic by putting a spell on everyone at Canterlot High until the Rainbooms defeated them. Then Paul said, that didn't bother him because he loved their singing voices and he also loved them when they were very evil. The Dazzlings smiled at Paul because they liked what he said about them. Paul realised that he was talking the same way as Eddie spoke to Starlight. As he was about to get back with the Rainbooms, Adagio stopped him and begged him to stay with her and her friends because they wanted to know a lot about him since he knew a lot about them. Paul said he needed to go, but Adagio insisted that he stays with them. Paul gave up and sat with the Dazzlings. Aria asked Paul, how did he know about them? Paul said that he came from a dimension where the Dazzlings were just T.V villains from the T.V movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Sonata laughed out loud and said to Paul that was impossible. Paul said it was true because he knew that Sonata like tacos when she saw the poster before she and her friends put a spell on the whole school. Sonata gasped in surprise because Paul was telling the truth. Paul said to them that the Rainbooms told him that they enrolled at Canterlot High three months ago. Adagio said yes because she and her friends wanted to start over as humans, but what they really missed the most was singing. After the Rainbooms defeated them, their pendants were destroyed, but after that, their master gave them spares because they can't sing without them. Aria said that Vice Principal Luna forbid them to sing because she was afraid that they'll put a spell on the whole school like they did before. Sonata said that no matter what song they sing, they still put a spell on everyone, but that was before they enrolled in Canterlot High. Paul didn't know that the Dazzlings had a master, but he knew their singing is what makes them happy. So, he asked them if they tried to sing any song without putting a spell on everybody. Adagio said that they never tried it before. Paul suggested that they needed to try it by singing any song they want. The Dazzlings smiled and started to sing their Siren song. Paul stopped them and said that song is what put everyone in their spell in the first place. Aria asked Paul what songs should they sing. Paul got out his iPhone out of his pocket and went to Spotify. He showed them the list of girl group singers like Destiny's Child, Eternal, The Saturdays and The Pussycat Dolls. Sonata pointed at Little Mix from Paul's iPhone because she believes that girl group might have some mix to it. So, Paul went to their profile to find which song they would like to sing. Adagio wanted to sing "Black Magic". Paul said that was a good choice because when he saw that music video, that made him think about the Dazzlings. Adagio found it very touching and told him to get all the students his attention. But Paul asked them if they wanted to learn the lyrics first. Adagio told him to trust her because when the music starts, they'll sing with feeling. Paul knew that line never gets old.

So, he stands on the table and got the students' attention by blowing a big whistle with his two fingers. All the students looked at Paul, including the Rainbooms. Paul announced that the Dazzlings were going to sing for them. The students didn't like the sound of that, but Paul quickly said that he knew what they did to them last time and he begged them to give the Dazzlings a chance because they were going to try to sing without putting a spell on everyone. But if Paul sees them feeding off their negative energy again, he'll tell them to stop. Flash Sentry said, all right, we'll give them a chance. When Paul spotted DJ Pon-3, he ran up to her and asked her if he can borrow her DJ booth and her headphones. She let him borrow her booth, but not her headphones because she gave him a spare set. Paul thanked her, went to her booth, put his headphones on, hooked up his iPhone to it and turned off the vocals, so everyone could hear the Dazzlings sing. Paul started using the machine and the Dazzlings started to dance and sing "Black Magic" by Little Mix. After they finished, everyone cheered for them because they liked it for the first time because they were not under any spell. The Dazzlings were happy because that was the first time they sung without putting a spell on anybody. They ran up to Paul and hugged him. Adagio said thanks to Paul and Aria said everybody love them for real, and Sonata said that now everyone won't hate them again. Paul said to them that they'll never know until they try, but they did and he was very proud of them. Adagio looked at Paul and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Paul thanked her and said he had to get back with the Rainbooms, but he will help them again.

As the Dazzlings and the rest of the students went back to finish their lunch, Paul came back with the Rainbooms and sat next to Rarity. She said to him, that was amazing and she couldn't believe he did that. Paul said to her that she better believed it because that's his middle name, Paul B. Crystal. "B" stands for Believer. Rainbow Dash found his middle name awesome. Applejack said if Princess Twilight can reform ponies in her world, she guessed that Paul can reform the Dazzlings too. Rarity asked Paul if he can teach her and her friends to sing songs from his world. Paul said he can never say no to a lady. Rarity's turned red and she hugged him. Suddenly they heard Vice Principal Luna's voice from the speakers saying, Paul Crystal, please report to the Vice Principal's Office. Paul swallowed hard because he had a feeling that he might be in trouble. So, he stood up and walked over to the Vice Principal Office. The Rainbooms hoped that Paul doesn't get kicked out for letting the Dazzlings sing in school.

Chapter Fourteen: Paul meets Vice Principal Luna

Back in the Hall of Friendship, Spike asked Eddie why would Paul want to reform the Dazzlings? Eddie explained that was Paul's dream because when he watched Rainbow Rocks, he always wanted them to sing to make everyone happy, not make them do want they want. Spike understood and Twilight told him and Eddie that they should carry on watching Paul's past. So, they did.

Back in the vision, Paul entered the Vice Principal's Office and took a seat. Vice Principal Luna asked Paul if he knew why she summoned him here. Paul said has it got something to do with the Dazzlings. Luna said, yes and she strictly forbade them to sing because she was afraid that she'll be under their spell again. Paul was afraid that Luna might have him or the Dazzlings expelled. But Luna smiled and said that was the first time she liked their singing. Then she asked Paul what was he trying to do. Paul said that he was trying to teach the Dazzlings to sing without putting a spell on everyone. Luna felt impressed and said that she wants him to watch over the Dazzlings, even outside the school and if they do very well, maybe she'll let them compete in the Musical Showcase after this year's Friendship Games, which it will start in two weeks' time. Paul felt happy and said to Luna that he'll promise that he won't let her down. Luna knew that he would not. So, Paul shook her hand and thanked her.

Suddenly a strange man entered the office and asked Luna if everything was okay. Luna said everything's fine. Then she introduced Paul to her assistant, Ray Parson. He and Luna met at Sugarcube Corner two months ago. Ray said it was nice to meet you, Paul. While Paul stood up, shook Ray's hand, he noticed a ring on his finger and he recognised it from somewhere or some video game. Ray said to Luna that he needed to leave the school early with Umbra because they needed to do some business if she doesn't mind. Luna said she doesn't and reminded him not to forget about their date tonight after she finished her shift at the school. Ray smiled and said he won't as he left the office.

Paul asked Luna who's Umbra? Luna said that Umbra was Ray's dog. He used to be Ray's friend's dog before he lost her a long time ago. Luna felt sorry for him when he told her that story. Paul was trying to think where did he know that Ray Parson character from, but couldn't put his finger on it. As he was about to leave the Vice Principal's Office, Luna asked him to give her ten dollars. Paul asked her why. Luna said it was for the school trip to Camp Everfree. Paul felt relieved. So, he got his money out from his rucksack and gave her a ten dollar note. Luna said she only asked him just in case he forgot to give it to her sister. Paul said that they don't need to worry about that anymore and they both laughed. Luna said to Paul that her sister told her that he was going to stay with them until his friend finds him. Paul said yes and he promised that he'll be a polite guest. Luna smiled and Paul left the office.

Chapter Fifteen: Paul's Car Ride with Principal Celestia

After the bell rang, the school ended for the day. While every student went home on a school bus, the Rainbooms were waiting for their parents to take them home and Paul was waiting for Principal Celestia to take him to her house. Paul said to the Rainbooms that he was assigned by Vice Principal Luna to watch over the Dazzlings and see if they sing without putting a spell on everyone, then she might let them compete in the Musical Showcase. Rainbow Dash said that she doubts that because she knew that they'll never change. Applejack told Paul not to listen to her and said that he should do what he believes is right and the most important thing was that he gave the money to the Vice Principal, and he was going to Camp Everfree with them. Paul smiled and the Rainbooms gave him a group hug, except Fluttershy because she said this will be the first time without Twilight. She looked sad, but Paul comforted her and told her to try not to think about that too much because he promised her and her friends that he'll try to find Twilight as long as the Rainbooms keep believing, he will. Paul's words made Fluttershy happy and she gave him hug.

Suddenly Paul heard a honking noise from a car. It was Principal Celestia. She was waiting for him to hop into her car. Before Paul did, Rarity asked him to give her and her friends his phone number, so, they can contact him anytime. Paul couldn't resist her eyes when she was smiling at him. So, Paul wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to his friends. Rarity thanked him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Paul got in Celestia's car, drove off and the Rainbooms waved goodbye to him, and hoped they'll see him again tomorrow.

As Celestia was driving through town, Paul asked her where was her house. She said her house was very close to Canterlot High. Paul looked confused and asked her why did she drive past it. Celestia said because she was going to the Supermarket first to get some groceries. Then she said that she was happy her sister, Luna had a boyfriend named Ray Parson. Paul said he had already met him three hours ago. Celestia carried on saying that she and her sister, Luna used to fight all time until they went to Camp Everfree and built a sun dial together. That was their Camp Everfree gift. Paul knew what she was talking about because she mentioned that before in the Legend of Everfree movie.

When Celestia made it to the Supermarket, she parked her car in the parking lot and they both got out. While Celestia was getting the shopping trolley, Paul spotted a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog and it was a female. He said that she looks like the character from Littlest Pet Shop T.V series. The dog wagged her tail and smiled. Then Paul asked her if she knew where her owner was. The dog heard her owner called her name, Zoe and she ran to him. Paul asked her to wait, but he was too late. Celestia came back with the trolley and asked Paul who was he talking to. Paul said it was that dog he recognised, but she ran back to her owner and the dog's name was Zoe. Celestia knew who Paul was talking about. Then she explained that, that dog belong to the owner who was still in the Crystal Prep Academy as a student. Paul hoped that he'll get to see the students from that school. Celestia said that he will meet them at the Friendship Games in two weeks' time. So, Paul and Celestia went in the Supermarket and began their shopping.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Sixteen: Shopping in the Human Equestria

While Principal Celestia was doing some food shopping, Paul went to the Magazine stand. He picked up the new Final Fantasy XV magazine and found out that a video game existed in the Human Equestria. Suddenly he heard a middle-aged man's voice saying that this world is filled with magic. Paul looked at the man and he recognised him. He said to the man that he looked like Ardyn Izunia from Final Fantasy XV. The man said, that's because he is. Paul smiled and he thought that he was just an impersonator. Paul said to the man that he met a person named, Ray Parson and when he saw his ring, it looked like the Ring of the Lucii. The man said to himself, that means he's here too. Paul didn't know what the man was talking about, until he saw him taking the magazine from the stand and hid it beneath his coat. Paul told him that stealing was wrong. The man said that he won't tell if Paul doesn't. As the man left the stand, Paul asked him who was he. The man said that he was a man who deserved a second chance. Paul noticed that the way that man said those words, it sounded very familiar.

When the man was gone, Paul turned around and dropped the magazine after he saw Rarity behind him. Paul asked her what was she doing in the Supermarket. She said, after her Mum picked her up from school, she wanted to do a little shopping and Rarity decided to tag along. Then she asked him the same question. Paul picked up the magazine from the floor and said that Celestia wanted to do some food shopping and he wanted to buy some magazines, so he can find more information about her world. Rarity smiled and said that she thought that he already knew about her world. Paul said he does, but he needs to double check just in case he misses anything else. Rarity understood and said that she needed to go to buy some fabric to make some new dresses and she'll see Paul again tomorrow at school. She gave him a hug and left the Magazine stand. Paul noticed a map of the Human Equestria was on the stand. So, he took the map with the magazine, went to the counter to buy them and caught up with Celestia, who had just finished her shopping.

That night, Celestia drove to her house, which was across the street right next to Canterlot High. As she parked the car, Celestia got her groceries out and Paul helped her carry some of them. She asked him had he met Ray Parson yet? Paul said yes, and her sister told him that she and Ray had been together for two months now. Then he asked Celestia if she had a boyfriend yet. She said, no, but she was trying to find a man who did something wrong in the past, but the way he talks in a deep voice melts her heart. Paul surprisingly looked at Celestia and asked her if she liked bad boys. She said to Paul it was her business, as she opened the front door. Paul whispered to himself that if Discord found out, he'll be surprised. So, he followed Celestia into the house.

Chapter Seventeen: The House of the Two Sisters

As they entered the house, Celestia put her groceries in the kitchen, got out a bag of cat food and poured it into a bowl to feed her cat, Philomena. Paul was surprised to hear that she named her cat Philomena, because he had met her before in the Pony Equestria. But she was Princess Celestia's pet bird.

After Principal Celestia unpacked her groceries, she showed Paul to his room. It has a king-size bed with a T.V and a DVD player on the side. She said to him to make himself at home and she'll let him know when dinners ready. When she left Paul in his room, Paul said to himself that if he was going to stay in this world, he might as well start unpacking. So, he opened his rucksack and got out his clothes, his toothbrush, his My Little Pony books, his picture of him and Eddie at the My Little Pony: The Movie premiere at New York City, his My Little Pony DVDs, his anime DVDs like Little Busters! And Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On! Then his anime CDs like Pokémon and Digimon. Then the last item he took out was his Daggers of Believers. He took a good at them and remembered the day that his used them to stop Queen Chrysalis with Eddie. But he didn't want Celestia to see it. So, he put it back in his rucksack and took out his Rarity plush toy. Paul put his clothes in the wardrobe and drawers. Then he put his books on the shelf, put his DVDs and CDs next to the DVD Player put his plush toy on the bed and put his picture on the shelf next to the bed.

Twenty minutes later, Paul was watching Little Busters! while he was writing to Eddie in his Journal. Then Celestia called Paul and told him that dinner was ready. So, Paul left his bedroom and joined her in the dining room. They were having roast beef with carrots and peas. Celestia asked Paul what was he going to do tomorrow. Paul explained that he said to the Rainbooms that he'll teach them to sing the songs from his world, but some of them are in Japanese. Celestia said happily that it doesn't matter what language he sang, as long her students enjoyed it. Paul thanked her and saw Ray and Luna approaching the house, laughing at each other. Then he saw Ray's dog Umbra who ran to him and licked his face. Paul was laughing when he did that. Ray said that his dog liked him. Paul said that he noticed that and said to Luna that she looks beautiful, but in a friendly way because he knew that she was Ray's girlfriend. Luna thanked Paul, then she and Ray went to bed early because they had a wonderful date. Umbra followed them.

After Paul finished his dinner, Celestia noticed that Paul looked tired, then she said to him that he needed an early night, so he can feel fresh in the morning. Paul listened to her and said she was right and he doesn't want to feel tired if he was going to sing with the Rainbooms tomorrow. While Celestia was washing the dishes, Paul went in his bedroom, put his pyjamas on, and got into bed and cuddled his Rarity plush toy to keep him company. Before he went to sleep, he said to himself that Celestia's house is much better than his bad house where he used to live.

Chapter Eighteen: The Rainbooms Plus Paul

Back in the Hall of Friendship, Twilight asked Eddie what did Paul mean when he said bad house. Eddie said he doesn't know, but he was sure that Paul wasn't talking about his house in his parents' world. Spike asked Twilight what house was Paul talking about. Twilight said let's turn the page and find out. So, she turned the page and they continued watching Paul's past.

Paul went inside Canterlot High and spotted Pinkie Pie. She asked him to come into the Music room. When he went inside, the Rainbooms were getting their musical instruments ready. Rainbow Dash was on the guitar. Rarity was on the Keytar. Fluttershy was on the tambourine. Applejack was on the bass guitar. Pinkie Pie was on the drums. Sunset Shimmer was also on the guitar. Rainbow Dash asked Paul if he had any more songs from his world they could try. Paul showed them his CD called Little Busters! PERFECT Vocal Collection. Paul said that Eddie gave that to him on his eighth birthday and explained to them that all the songs in the album are in Japanese because he thinks they don't know about it. Applejack said to Paul that they already knew about the Japanese language because they learned it on the computer. Rainbow Dash said they have awesome songs and they love rock music. Rarity said they also sang love songs. Fluttershy said that she and her friends never sang in Japanese before. Paul said that he was going to teach them. So, he gave them the Japanese lyrics with Romaji and English translations. After Sunset finished reading, she said the lyrics are okay and should try it if they are going to go on tour around the world someday. Fluttershy reminded her friends that they can't do that without Twilight. Paul understood, then he said they can sing a few Japanese songs, then they'll sing more after they find Twilight. Fluttershy smiled at Paul. So, Paul and the Rainbooms got into their positions. Before they start singing, Sunset gave Paul a brand-new guitar and said it was Twilight's. She was going to give it her before she disappeared. She told Paul to take good care of it until they find Twilight. Paul promised he will. As he resumed his position, Paul and the Rainbooms sang "Little Busters!" From the T.V anime Little Busters! While Paul played the guitar at the end of the song, a bright light was glowing in his body he began to grow a set of pony ears, Pegasus wings and a unicorn horn. After the song was finished, the Rainbooms looked surprised because Paul had "ponied up". Paul looked in the mirror and realised he had "ponied up". He was happy and jumped up and down with joy. Pinkie Pie joined in.

A few minutes later, the Rainbooms put down their musical instruments and Paul's features returned to normal. Applejack asked him when did you meet Eddie? Paul said it was about eight years ago. Pinkie Pie said to him that he became friends with Eddie when he was three years old. Paul started to look sad and Rarity asked him what's wrong and if there's something bothering him. Paul said that he hasn't seen Eddie for year and a half now. The Rainbooms gasped in surprise. Applejack said that's sound sad. Paul explained to them that Eddie treated him like a dad and a brother because he felt alone and Eddie was his only family. Sunset understood how he felt and said that she felt alone too, until the Rainbooms helped her after she brainwashed all the students. The Rainbooms are like family to her. Paul already knew that, but he thanked her for cheering him up. Then he told her not to worry because he believed that Eddie will find him and bring him back to the Pony Equestria. Paul gave Sunset a hug and left the Music room. Rarity said that Paul's been very brave, but he was still sad on the inside. Fluttershy said they should try to find a way to make him feel happy again. Applejack said to her friends that they need to have a Friendship meeting in the Library after school. The Rainbooms agreed because they care about Paul and he was their first Believer friend.

Chapter Nineteen: Paul's First Slumber Party in Pinkie Pie's House

After school was finished for the day, Paul was getting his rucksack out of his locker. He said to himself that Canterlot High is much better than the school he used to go to in New York City. After he closed his locker, he saw Pinkie Pie looking very excited. She asked Paul if he would like to come to her house to have a slumber party with her friends. Paul asked her if that was only for girls. Pinkie Pie said, not in my world. Paul smiled and said to her, of course he can.

That night, Principal Celestia was driving Paul to Pinkie Pie's house. After they arrived, Celestia said that there's no school tomorrow because it will be Saturday and Ray was going to pick him up tomorrow. Then she asked him where would he like to go tomorrow? Paul said that he would like to hang out at the mall. Celestia said that Ray can only drop him into town because he's going out with Luna again, so Paul would have to take a bus to get there. Paul understood, so he gave Celestia a hug and got out of the car. After Celestia drove away, Paul rang the doorbell and Pinkie Pie opened the door. She was very happy that he came and she took him upstairs to her bedroom where her friends were waiting.

As they entered, the room was filled with party decorations and party food, Pinkie Pie said to Paul, welcome to Party Central. The rest of the Rainbooms were very happy to see Paul, especially Rarity. Paul asked them what was going on. Applejack explained that they had a Friendship meeting in the Library after school and they decided to throw a slumber party for Paul. Rainbow Dash asked him what does he think? Paul said that he thinks it's awesome and he knew a lot about slumber parties because he had been watching Rainbow Rocks several times. The Rainbooms knew what he was talking about because Princess Twilight had been writing to Sunset about it. Then Paul noticed there was a PlayStation 4 console in the corner. Rainbow Dash said that was hers and she always brings it to a slumber party. She has three best video games, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy XV and her favourite Sonic the Hedgehog game called Sonic Forces. Paul realised that PlayStation 4 does also exist in the Human Equestria. Sunset Shimmer asked Paul if he has a PlayStation 4 in his world. Paul said, yes because he used to play that with Eddie. Rarity told Paul to relax and let's have a good time. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pinkie Pie said that might be the pizza she ordered. She ran to the door and opened it. It was her sister Maud Pie carrying ten boxes of pizzas. Pinkie Pie hugged her sister and thanked her. While Maud put the pizzas on the table she saw Paul. She noticed that he was wearing his fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt and a blue tracksuit bottoms. Maud said to Paul that he looked like a bad boy and she loved bad boys. Then she said to him that if he wants to see her again, she'll be in her bedroom. After Maud left her sister's room, Paul's cheeks turned red. Pinkie Pie smiled at Paul and said to him that she thinks Maud likes him. Paul said to Pinkie Pie that his heart belongs to Rarity because she had a beautiful heart. Rarity blushed and fell on the bed. Applejack said, at least Rarity is happy. Pinkie Pie said to her friends, let's get this party started. And they did.

Chapter Twenty: The Origins of Anon-a-Miss

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing Sonic Forces on PlayStation 4. Fluttershy was brushing Sunset's hair with a hair brush. Pinkie Pie was eating some Pizza and Rarity was putting Nail Polish on Paul's finger nails. He said to her that he felt embarrassed because he was a boy. Rarity told him to relax because they are brand new and she wants to try them out. Then she told him not to touch anything until they are dry. Paul knew he had to wash it off after the slumber party was over, so he won't get embarrassed by everybody. Sunset said to her friends that this was the first-time they invited a boy to their slumber party. Pinkie Pie said yes because Paul Crystal was from another world and he understood them.

Suddenly, Applejack's iPhone was ringing and she asked Paul to answer it for her. When he did, it was Applejack's little sister, Apple Bloom. On the Phone, she told Applejack that Granny Smith wanted her to call her to see if she was fine. Applejack told her to tell Granny Smith to quit her worrying. Paul butted in and said to Apple Bloom that she's busy playing Sonic Forces and she's trying to beat Rainbow Dash's score. Everybody laughed. Then Apple Bloom reminded her big sister that she was just the messenger. Then she said have fun with your boyfriend, Piggly Wiggly. After Apple Bloom hung up, Applejack looked shocked because of her family nickname. Her friends already knew, but she believed Paul didn't. When she was about to tell Paul, he said, is it because she snuck into the pigpen and she was playing with the pigs when she was little. Applejack looked surprised and asked him how does he know about all that. Paul took out his My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Graphic Novel from his rucksack and showed her the picture of her playing with the pigs in the pigpen. Pinkie Pie still believes that Paul was psychic. Rainbow Dash said that was before Anon-a-Miss revealed their secrets to everybody. Fluttershy said that they believed at first it was Sunset and they felt ashamed when they left her. Rarity said then she went to post everybody's secrets. Sunset said that she was about to lose hope until Princess Twilight wrote to her in her Journal that she needed to stay strong. Remember who you are and find your family. Pinkie Pie said that was when they found out Anon-a-Miss was Apple Bloom and her friends. Paul knew that Apple Bloom was trying to ruin Sunset because they were jealous of her because she started to hang out with her sister instead of with her family. Rarity said her sister and her friends got six months detention when everybody found out. That was a long time ago. Applejack said to Paul that her little sister said that she promised that she and her friends won't do that to anyone again and she trusted her ever since. But she will feel devastated if the whole world found out about her nickname. Paul said to her that will never happen if she believed. Applejack thanked Paul. Sunset looked at the time on her phone and realised it was midnight. Before the Rainbooms went to bed, Rainbow Dash asked Paul where was he going tomorrow? He said he was going to the Mall, but Ray Parson will only drop him into town, so he had to take a bus all the way. Rarity said to Paul that he should come to her shop first because she would like to show him her new dress designs. Paul said he'll be happy to. When the Rainbooms went to sleep, Paul took out his Journal and wrote to Eddie about his first slumber party.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Twenty-One: Ponytown

Back in the Hall of Friendship, Eddie was surprised when he saw his friend Ponied up and having his first slumber party with the Rainbooms. Twilight said that she did write to Sunset and told her to be strong that day. Spike asked Eddie if that Anon-a-Miss thing was on the Equestria Girls movies. Eddie said no because it was only in the Graphic Novel that he gave Paul on his seventh birthday. Twilight turned the page from Eddie's Journal and she and her friends continued watching Paul's past.

The next morning, Paul left Pinkie Pie's house and got in Ray Parson's car. It looked a lot like the Regalia Type-F from Final Fantasy XV. The inside and the outside. Paul was sitting in the front with Ray and Umbra was sitting in the back with his head out of the car windows. As Ray was driving to town, Paul was looking at his face. Ray asked him if he was going to keep staring at him while he's driving. Paul said no and asked him how old he was. Ray said he was thirty-five. Paul said that he looked like someone from somewhere or some video game. Ray said, that's what everybody said when he first came here. When Ray parked his car, Paul got out and thanked him. Ray said that the bus stop to the Mall was next to the diner straight ahead. Then he told him to get back before night-time because they'll be after everyone. Paul asked him who's they? But Ray drove off.

Paul was looking at the big sign that said Welcome to Ponytown. Then he was looking at some buildings that looked like the Town Hall, the Sugarcube Corner and the La-Ti-Da Spa. Paul realised that Ponytown is the human version of Ponyville. He was so happy. As he walked to the bus stop, he noticed that a man was following him. The man's face was covered up because he had his hood over his head. Paul was wondering if he knew him from somewhere. So, if he kept walking, hoping that the man might leave him alone. As Paul carried on, the man was still following him. Paul started to run and the man was still following him. Paul did know that man because he's been following him for a year in a half. Paul was running really fast to lose him and shouted out, leave me alone. But the man didn't listen and began chasing him.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Having Lunch with the Dazzlings

Paul went in the diner and hid behind the front door. The man looked in the window, but couldn't see him. So, he walked away. After the man was gone, Paul was relieved and said to himself, that was close. He got up, looked around and he recognised the inside of the diner. It was like a scene from Rainbow Rocks. Then he was wondering if the Dazzlings still ate there. Suddenly he spotted them sitting at a table and he went over to see them. Paul said hello to them and Adagio was happy to see him. She got up and gave him a hug. Sonata asked him if he would like to join them for lunch. Paul said, he'll be happy too. Adagio got back into her seat and Paul sat next to Aria. When the waitress came over and asked the Dazzlings and Paul if they are ready to order. Adagio said that they like to have the starters again. Paul asked her if that's what they have been having all the time? Adagio said, that's all they can afford. The Dazzlings felt disappointed because they didn't have enough money to buy the lunch they really wanted to have, but Paul does. So, he looked at the menu and asked the waitress that he'll have a Cheeseburger with chips for Paul. Two tacos for Sonata. Chicken salad for Aria. a steak for Adagio and four chocolate milkshakes. The waitress said to Paul, excellent choice, sir.

A few minutes later, Paul and the Dazzlings were having their lunch. Sonata said thanks to Paul because she adores eating her tacos. Aria asked him how did he find her and her friends? Paul couldn't tell them about the man from his world who's been following him. So, he said that he had a hunch they always eat in that diner before they came to Canterlot High. Adagio said that he was right because they always use this diner. Then he told the Dazzlings that Vice Principal Luna assigned him to watch over them, so they won't put a spell on everybody. Sonata looked worried and Aria said, that means she still doesn't trust us. Sonata said that they really wanted to sing for good all the time. As long he doesn't show up. Paul asked her if she was talking about their master, they mentioned two days ago. Adagio said yes and he was the one who gave us spare pendants. Sonata said, that an added bonus was that they can change back into Sirens anytime they want without feeding off negative energy. As she was about to demonstrate, Adagio stopped her and said not in public. Sonata apologised and Paul said that's okay because he'll see it when he was ready. As Paul was about to pour ketchup on his chips, he accidently spilt some ketchup on his fingerless gloves. When he took them off, Sonata jumped back in fear when she saw his pink Crystal Mark on his hands. Paul asked her what's wrong? Then he noticed she was looking at his Crystal Mark. He didn't know that the Dazzlings were afraid of the Believers. Adagio explained that it wasn't just Star Swirl the Bearded and his friends who banished them to the Human Equestria. It was the Believers of Equestria. Paul asked her if their names were Sean and Lilly. Sonata said yes. Aria said, a thousand years later, their master brought them back to Pony Equestria, but the Believers banished them again. Luckily it was the same world. Adagio said, their master wanted them to take over the Human Equestria after they gave them new pendants, but he told them to wait for his nephew to come. Paul didn't realise that Sean and Lilly banished the Dazzlings a thousand years later and again thirty-seven years ago before Eddie was born. Paul said to them that their master might not be a good friend to them, but the Believers like himself were trying to help them see the errors of their ways, even if they had been banished. The Dazzlings believed that Paul was right, but they were afraid if their master found out that Paul was helping them, he won't be happy. Paul told them not to worry because he'll make sure that their master won't bother them again, if he can find him. Adagio thanked Paul and Aria noticed that he was wearing rainbow nail polish. Paul realised that he forgot that wash them off after Rarity put them on at the slumber party in Pinkie Pie's house. Then he told them he was going to have another one in Rarity's house.

Suddenly he remembered that he was going to meet her at her shop. Paul put his money on the table and he was about to leave the diner. Aria stopped him and told him to find her and her friends again tomorrow. Then they'll take him to their place and show him what a real slumber party is like. Aria smiled and Paul's face went bright red. So, he said that he'll see them again tomorrow. Aria kissed him on the lips. Paul smiled, then he left the diner and went to find the human version Carousel Boutique where Rarity worked.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Rarity's Stolen Fabric

After Paul arrived at the Carousel Boutique, he went inside and saw Rarity at the counter. Rarity was very happy to see Paul. She left the counter and gave him a hug. She said, she was so glad that he could make it. Paul asked her if she was going to show him her latest dress designs. Rarity said yes, her Sketch Book was in the drawer where she kept her fabric that she bought at the Supermarket two days ago. She went to get it. When she opened the drawer at the counter, she noticed that her fabric was missing. She looked shocked. She looked everywhere in the store and Paul asked her what's the matter. Rarity said that her fabric was gone. Then she started being dramatic and said that her fabric was very important because she was planning to make some dresses and clothes for her friends that she drew in her Sketch Book. But without the fabric, she and her friends won't be able to perform a World Tour. How was she going to tell her friends now. Rarity started to cry like a drama queen. Paul felt bad when he saw her crying. So, he calmed her down, went to the dressing room and sat down on the couch. Paul asked her to put her head on his knees and she did. He stroked her hair very gently and said that he was sorry to hear that her fabric was missing and he knew it was very important to her and her friends. But he promised that he'll find her fabric before they can find Twilight and before the summer holiday starts. Rarity dried her tears with a tissue and asked him if he can do that for her. Paul said yes because he believed he could. Rarity felt much better and she thanked him for cheering her up. Paul said that they should take another look in the drawer.

As they went back to the counter, Paul could smell perfume on the drawer. Rarity recognised that scent. The perfume belongs to Suri Polomare from Crystal Prep Academy. Paul asked her when did Suri come to her shop. Rarity said, about ten minutes ago. Then she explained that when Suri came to the store and asked her that she would like a few dresses for herself and her friends. After Rarity went the dressing room to get some dresses, she came back to the counter and Suri said that she changed her mind and she was going to the mall the see her friends. Rarity was furious because she realised that her fabric wasn't missing, it was stolen by Suri. Paul said that in his opinion, Suri was distracting her, so she can take her fabric from the drawer on the counter because she must've saw Rarity talking to him two days ago. Paul said to Rarity that they are going to the mall and get the fabric from Suri before it's too late. Rarity asked him, why would he want to help her? Paul said, because he knew that her generosity means everything to her. Paul won't let anyone take that away from her. Rarity looked happy because Paul's words really touched her heart. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. Paul's cheeks turned red but he knew he had to keep his cool until he gets back to the Pony Equestria and reunited with his Rarity. Paul didn't say that to the human Rarity, so he said, before we can do anything else, let's take a bus and get to the mall. Rarity agreed, then they both left the Carousel Boutique, put up the "Were Closed" sign and locked the door. Paul and Rarity got on the bus and headed to the mall.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Mr. Chris-Tall

Inside the bus, on its way to the mall, Rarity was looking at her MyStable profile on her iPhone. Paul was sitting next to her. MyStable was a Human Equestria version of Twitter or Facebook. Rarity found a new profile named Mr. Chris-Tall. She doesn't know who that was because there was no picture of him or her. So, she decided to check it out. As she went to Mr. Chris-Tall profile on her phone, she found a comment. It said, Rarity loves to put nail polish on the boys' nails because she like to turn them into girls. Rarity was shocked after she read it and she told Paul to take a look. Paul looked at her phone and asked who was Mr. Chris-Tall? Rarity said, she doesn't know and asked him how did he know about her putting nail polish on Paul's nails. Paul read the comment and said that wasn't true because he knew that Rarity was only trying them out because they were brand-new. Then he read another comment that said, Applejack loves playing in the mud with the pigs because she eats like a pig. Paul knew that wasn't true also because Applejack already explained it to him. Rarity was getting a feeling that it might be her little sister, Sweetie Belle and her friends again. Paul looked at his phone and found a MyStable app. He asked Rarity, if Anon-A-Miss profile was still there. Rarity said, yes because Sweetie Belle and her friends tried to get rid of it, but they couldn't. So, Paul went to MyStable, then to Anon-A-Miss profile and found one of the comments that said, Did you guys know when AJ was a kid she loved playing with her pigs? OMG! She sat in the mud for hours! Her whole family calls her "Piggly Wiggly" cause she loves them so much! What a PIG! Paul borrowed Rarity's phone to see if Mr. Chris-Tall's comments matches Anon-A-Miss' comments on his phone. After taking a good look at the two phones, they realised the comments didn't match. Rarity said, if it wasn't Sweetie Belle and her friends, then why is this Mr. Chris-Tall person posting lies about what Rarity did at the slumber party yesterday and what Applejack did when she was a kid. Paul told her not to worry about that yet because they need to focus on getting to the mall, find Suri Polomare and get Rarity's fabric back, before she uses it. Rarity agreed with him and said, let's get the fabric back and worry about that Mr. Chris-Tall fellow later. Rarity hoped that he doesn't post anymore lies about her or her friends.

When the bus arrived at the station, Paul and Rarity got off, looked up and saw a big building with a sign that said, Equestrian Mall. Paul already knew what the inside of the mall looks like because he saw Equestria Girls on T.V and DVD, but he never saw the outside of it until today. He felt so surprised and happy. So, he and Rarity went into the mall to look for Suri Polomare and the missing fabric.

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Search for the Missing Fabric Begins in Earnest

Inside the Equestrian Mall, Paul and Rarity were looking for Suri Polomare at every shop, like, the pet shop, clothes shop and the sweet shop. A few minutes later, Rarity finally found Suri hanging out with her friends at the Equestrian Café. She rushed to tell Paul and they both went to the Café. After they arrived they meet Suri and her friends. Suri said hello to them, but Paul knew she was pretending to be innocent. Paul introduced himself to Suri and her friends, and asked her why did she come to the Carousel Boutique? Suri answered, she wanted to buy some dresses for herself and her friends. Then Paul asked her another question, why did she say to Rarity that she changed her mind? Suri answered, because she realised that she already got them from the mall yesterday. Paul knew she was lying and Rarity said to him that she's not going to tell the truth. She was too smart for that, but not as smart as Twilight. Suddenly, Paul could smell Suri's perfume again and it was coming from her purse. Paul told Rarity not to get disappointed because he knew where the fabric was. Paul was looking serious at Suri and told her to open her purse. She smiled and said that she was not going to give him money if that's what he wanted. Paul took her purse and emptied it. Suri tried to stop him, but Rarity looked shocked after she saw her fabric appearing out of Suri's purse. Rarity realised that is was Suri who stole her fabric. Suri pretended to be surprised and said, she didn't know how that fabric got in her purse. Rarity wasn't being fooled because she smelt her perfume back in her shop. She told her that she thought that she and Suri were going to start over as friends after the Friendship Games when Twilight turned into Midnight Sparkle. Suri looked angry and admitted that she only took her fabric because Twilight had been missing for three months and she believed that Rarity and her friends will never see her again. Rarity gasped in shock and she said to Suri that she will see Twilight again because Paul Crystal promised her, that he will find her. No matter how long it takes. She believed in Paul. Then she told Suri that she was banned from her shop for a month, so she can think about what she had done. Rarity took her fabric back and stormed away. Paul looked at Suri said told her that if she tried anything to get into Rarity's shop, she'll have to go through him. Suri said to Paul that he was making a big mistake. Paul said, he already heard that before. As Paul left the café, Suri said to herself that he will pay for this.

When Paul eventually caught up with Rarity, he said, that they could make themselves great detectives. Rarity said, yes, but she'd rather remain as a fashion designer. Paul understood. Rarity hugged him and thanked him for getting her fabric back. Paul said, your welcome and he told her that sometimes friendship is more than a fabric. Rarity had a feeling that Paul was right and asked how come Princess Twilight didn't tell her and her friends that. Paul said that's because she wanted her to know that friendship will never go away if she keeps believing. But Paul knew that won't stop her from being a fashion designer. Rarity laughed and said, she already knew that. Suddenly her phone was beeping. She took it out of her pocket and notice that she got an email from her mum. It said that she was driving to the mall to pick her daughter up. Rarity asked Paul if he was ready to have his slumber party at her house. Paul said that he was looking forward to it. Paul took Rarity's hand, they both left the mall and waited for Rarity's mum to pick them up at the parking lot.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Twenty-Six: Paul's Second Slumber Party in Rarity's House

After Paul and Rarity arrived at Rarity's house, they went inside and upstairs to her bedroom. As they entered the room, the Rainbooms were very happy to see Paul. Sweetie Belle was having a chat with Fluttershy, until Rarity interrupted their conversation. She pushed her little sister out of her room gently, and said to her that it was time for bed. Sweetie Belle asked Rarity that how come Paul gets to spend another night with you? Rarity answered, that's because its Paul's slumber party. Then she said goodnight and closed her door. Then she announced to her friends that Paul Crystal had saved her Generosity by finding her fabric that was stolen by Suri Polomare. Sunset said to Paul that he was good and became Rarity's hero. Paul looked embarrassed when Rarity put her arms around his right arm. Fluttershy asked Rarity, what's happened to Suri? Rarity said that she banned her from her store for a month. Rainbow Dash said, that will teach her a lesson. Then she asked Paul if he was still writing to Eddie in his Journal. Paul said yes, but he still hasn't contacted him yet. Rarity told him that his friend will contact him eventually, but in the meantime, lets party! Pinkie Pie squealed happily and said that they were going to play dressing-up and sing one of the songs from Paul's world. Then Fluttershy said, after that, we can watch her favourite film. Paul asked her what was that? Fluttershy took out her film from her rucksack and showed it to him. Paul looked at the DVD cover and it said, Blue Sky Studios: Ferdinand. Fluttershy asked him if that film was made in his world. Paul said yes, because he'd seen it with Eddie after My Little Pony: The Movie came out in the cinema. Applejack asked him why did he watch it. Paul said, because it helps him think about Fluttershy. Fluttershy's cheeks turned red because she was very happy. She said that she loved Ferdinand because he was a bull who was born to love, not to fight. Rainbow Dash said that her favourite scene was the bull in the china room scene. Pinkie Pie agreed because that made her laugh. Sunset asked Paul what song they were going to sing. Paul said one of the songs by Little Mix.

Paul and the Rainbooms got some costumes out from Rarity's Closet of Shame, but that didn't make them feel shameful because they were wearing them for fun. Most of their costumes were from the previous Equestria Girls movies like Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games. Paul was taking pictures of them in their costumes on his iPhone. He wanted to show them to Eddie after he finds him. Then they all sang "Hair" by Little Mix feat: Sean Paul. After that, they watched Ferdinand on T.V. When the film ended, the Rainbooms went to sleep, except Paul because he was writing to Eddie about that he had another great slumber party in his Journal. After he finished writing to Eddie, he went to sleep.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Search for The Dazzlings

Back in the Hall of Friendship, Spike asked Eddie why Paul was stroking Rarity's hair at her store. Eddie explained that Paul did the same thing to his Rarity when she was feeling dramatic and that really helped her. Spike asked him why did one of the Dazzlings say to Paul that they'll show him what a real slumber party is like. Eddie said, its best if they don't see it. Twilight said to Eddie that they have to if they were going to find out why Paul stopped contacting him a year and a half ago. She's sure, that Paul's third slumber party will be fine. But she hoped that the Dazzlings haven't done anything to him. So, she turned the page from Eddie's Journal and they all continued watching Paul's past.

In the afternoon, Paul was in Ponytown talking to Rarity on his phone. He told her that he was going to have his third slumber party with the Dazzlings after he finds them again. Rarity said that she understands because she knew that Vice Principal Luna assigned him to watch over them. So, she told him to be careful and if the Dazzlings tried to put a spell on him, give her a text, please. Paul said he will and he told her not to worry because everything was going to be fine if she believed. Rarity said she will and they both hung up. Paul spotted the Sugarcube Corner and went inside.

After he entered the building, he spotted the Dazzlings sitting on the stool having ice cream sundaes. Paul was whistling their Siren song to get their attention. When Adagio turned around and she and her friends were happy that Paul found them again. They ran up and hugged him. Paul said, that was easy, but he found them. Then he asked them why was everyone not looking happy. Sonata said that some people in Canterlot High still don't trust them, even if they did try to take over the Human Equestria. Aria said, but all that was about to change. Adagio asked Paul if he was ready to have a slumber party in their place. Paul said, it was only 1:00pm, he thought he might take them to the mall first. Adagio said, they can start the slumber party early. Aria asked him if he knew where they lived. Paul said, no because it wasn't mentioned or seen in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Adagio told Paul not to worry because they were going to show him where it was. When they were about to leave, Mrs. Cake stopped the Dazzlings and told them that they haven't paid for their ice cream sundaes. Aria asked Sonata how much money do they have. Sonata checked her wallet and told them they only have 3 cents left. Adagio was furious and told Sonata what had she done with the rest of their money. Sonata said that she spent it on a big taco from the Taco Restaurant last night. It was a big deal. Paul calmed the Dazzlings down and said he will pay for their ice cream sundaes. He asked Mrs. Cake how much was it. She said, ten dollars. Paul gave her the ten dollar note. Then he gave the Dazzlings two hundred dollars to keep them going. Adagio didn't want to take it, but Paul insisted they do because he will help them and that's what he was going to do. But not by giving them money all the time. Adagio smiled and took the money and said to Sonata that she'll look after the money for now, on. As she put the money in her pocket, she, her friends and Paul left the Sugarcube Corner and went to find their home.

After walking for nearly an hour, they found an aquarium that was abandoned thirty-seven years ago. Paul then realised this is where the Dazzlings live. Paul said to them that he felt sorry for them living in a terrible place like this after being banished for a thousand years. Adagio said to Paul, wait till you see the inside of the aquarium. So, they opened the back door and went inside.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Paul's Third Slumber Party in the Dazzlings' Aquarium

As they were inside, they saw that the aquarium was filled with a large number of tanks filled with water. The water was clean, but there were no fish. Paul said to the Dazzlings that the aquarium looks beautiful. Adagio said, it doesn't look like their home from the Pony Equestria, but they do miss swimming. Paul asked them how did they get to live here. Adagio explained the whole story. She said, after Sean and Lilly banished her and her friends to the Human Equestria for the second time, they found the abandoned aquarium. They went inside and the place looked filthy. So, they used their magic from their original pendants to restore the aquarium back to the way it was. But the outside still looked in a disused state. But when the Demolition Company came to demolish the aquarium, the Dazzlings sang to them and put a spell on them to make them go away, so they won't destroy their new home. Sonata said that they knew what they did was wrong, but that was before they met Princess Twilight Sparkle. Paul said he understood and he forgave them because he was going to show the world that the Dazzlings have changed. Sonata was thrilled and she took Paul to the Aquarium Café. Adagio and Aria followed them.

When they were in the café, the place looked very clean. Sonata said that they kept all the food in large refrigerator because they done some shopping before she wasted their money. Paul said to the Dazzlings that they don't have to do anything because he was going to cook dinner for them because he liked being friends with them. Then he asked them what would they like to eat? Aria said that she wanted Pizza because she was in the mood for one. Adagio wanted a pizza too and so did Sonata. Paul said that he'll cook some right away. As he went to the kitchen, Sonata told him if they had any tacos left in the freezer, please cook them as well. Aria was getting fed up with Sonata, then she asked her why she had to keep liking tacos. Sonata said, because to me its Taco Everyday. That's her version of Taco Tuesday. Adagio and Aria moaned because they didn't care because they were just hungry.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Dinner with the Dazzlings

In the kitchen, Paul found the large refrigerator. He opened it and found lots of frozen tacos. Paul knew that Sonata was taco mad, in the Mexican way. Luckily, he found a pizza big enough for him and the Dazzlings. He took out the pizza and four tacos from the refrigerator and put them in a large oven to cook them.

Ten minutes later, the Dazzlings were sitting in the lounge section, waiting for their dinner. Suddenly Paul left the kitchen and he was pushing the trolley that had a large pepperoni pizza with four tacos on the side to eat and four fizzy oranges to drink. As Paul found the Dazzlings in the lounge section, he said to them, slumber party dinner is served. Paul placed their dinner on the table and they started eating.

While they were eating, Adagio was reading Paul's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Vol.2 Graphic Novel. She was looking at a page of her and friends in their Siren forms. In her opinion, she forgot how beautiful she and her friends looked. Paul noticed that Sonata was looking worried. He asked her what's bothering her. Sonata said that she was thinking about that girl who had a similar Equestrian magic like Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. She believed that girl was from the Pony Equestria. Sonata explained to Paul that while she and her friends put everyone in Canterlot High under their spell, they noticed that the girl was immune like Twilight and Sunset. Her magic wasn't important to them. After her first school trip to Camp Everfree, she went back to her world. Three months ago, she came back to the Human Equestria and they overheard her say to her human friends that she needed to get away from her great and powerful fans. Paul realised that Sonata was talking about his friend Trixie from the Pony Equestria. Could it be that there were two versions of her, or she was the second pony to come here after Sunset and before Princess Twilight? Aria said to Sonata, enough chit-chat because she was going to show Paul what they do to boys at a slumber party. She came to Paul and put her arms around him and hugged him from behind. Then she whispered sweet nothings into his right ear. After that she looked into his eyes and said in a lovely voice, you are so beautiful Paul Crystal. You are the most handsome human I have ever met. Now tell us what's troubling you and can we help you? What Paul didn't know that Aria was trying to hypnotise him, so, he can tell her how to get to the Pony Equestria and that's because her pendant was glowing. Paul said that he loved the way Aria talks to him, but he can't tell her. Aria realised that her spell didn't work on him and she said, okay. Adagio said, now that she and her friends had finished their dinner, it was time to have a little swim with Paul. Sonata asked Paul if he knew how to swim. Paul said, yes because Eddie taught him how when he was eight and after he watched Rainbow Rocks, he won a gold medal at school because the thought of the Dazzlings gave him hope and confidence. Adagio found it very sweet and she told Paul to follow her and her friends to the tank. So, he did.

Chapter Thirty: Swimming with the Dazzlings

Paul and the Dazzlings made it to the tank and they climbed up the ladder. As they reached the top, Paul saw that the water was clearer than normal. Paul asked them shouldn't they get changed before they go swimming. Adagio said that they don't need to do that because once they jump in, it will feel wonderful. Then she told him to find them if he can. The Dazzlings dived into the tank and disappeared. Paul couldn't see them in the water and he was starting to get worried. So, he held his breath and jumped into the tank. Suddenly, Paul found out that he can breathe and talk underwater. Now he realised what Adagio meant by saying that he'll feel wonderful. Paul said to himself that maybe the Dazzlings must've used their magic from their original pendants to make the water breathable for humans or any living creature. If there were fishes in the aquarium, it will be like the underwater scene from Walt Disney's Pinocchio. Then he saw an entrance that might lead to another tank. So, he swam into it, still looking for the Dazzlings.

After that, he found himself in a huge dolphin tank, filled with colourful, magical seaweeds and coral. The dolphin tank was actually outside the aquarium because when Paul looked up, he could see the moon in the sky. But he was still in the water. Suddenly, he felt something or someone swimming behind him. Paul quickly turned around and found out that no one was behind him. Then he turned around again, slowly and saw the Dazzlings in their Siren forms. Paul asked them, how did they turn back into Sirens? Aria said that they used their new pendants their master gave them. Sonata said, that they don't need to feed off everyone's negative energy anymore. Paul looked at them and said that they looked dazzling. The Dazzlings' cheeks turned red. Then Adagio asked Paul to tell her and her friends more about his friend or his girlfriend. Paul said that he can't do that. Sonata begged him to tell, because it was his first slumber party with them and his secret was safe with them. The Dazzlings gave Paul their puppy dog eyes look and he couldn't resist them. So, he had to tell them, but only his girlfriend. He explained to them about Rarity from the Pony Equestria. He met her at the Castle of Friendship and he gave her a ruby necklace on their first date in Manehattan. She was the love of his life, but he hasn't seen her for a year and a half. Adagio said that she understood how Paul felt about Rarity, but if it has been a year and a half, maybe she might've found some pony to spend the rest of her life with. Aria told him to try not to get jealous because they don't know if that was the truth, but if it was, she and her friends will take care of him. Adagio told Paul to relax, while she was hugging him. Paul asked the Dazzlings, what they were going to do. Adagio said that they were going to sing to him. Then she asked him if he can resist them. Their pendants were glowing, then Paul smiled and said, no ma'am. Paul was swimming with the Dazzlings while they were singing "Might as Well Be Me" by Eternal. But what the Dazzlings were really doing was they were trying to put a spell on Paul, so he can tell them more about his friend, Eddie.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Thirty-One: A Kiss from a Siren

At Midnight, Paul and Adagio were sitting on the side of the dolphin tank, watching the stars, while Aria and Sonata were sleeping underwater. Paul said to Adagio that he did love their singing, but he believed that Rarity will never replace him because she will always love him wherever he goes. Adagio realised that her spell didn't work as well, when she said, I was expecting more than that. Paul asked her what made her say that? Adagio said, it was nothing because she was just thinking about the past. Before the Rainbooms defeated them, they've been spending their lives feeding off every pony and humans' negative energy. Then she asked Paul if it was possible if they feed them positive energy. Paul told her that they did sing to everyone in Canterlot High without putting them under their spell three days ago. So that's positive enough. Adagio felt glad. Then she said that their master promised them that he'll turn them into powerful Sirens if they took over the Pony Equestria, but Paul turned them into something amazing. Paul asked her if she was trying to ask him for something in return. Adagio said that she was. Then she asked him to kiss her. Paul said no because he can't do that when she was a Siren. Adagio said in a lovely voice, you can and you want to. Paul took a deep breath and said, all right, but just one because she deserved it. When they were about to kiss, Paul pushed Adagio away because he changed his mind. But Adagio begged him to kiss her by stroking his left shoulder with her hoof. Paul was feeling strange, then he asked her, what's happening to me? Then Adagio asked him, what is happening to you? Then Paul said that he thinks that he was under her spell. Then Adagio held him and gave him a big kiss.

Back in the Hall of Friendship, Spike said, that looks weird while he was watching Paul kissing Adagio in Paul's past. Twilight said, at least Paul was immune to the Dazzlings' spell. Eddie asked her who was their master. Twilight said she doesn't know because they never told her when she met them. Eddie said, if the Dazzlings said that Trixie came to the Human Equestria, how come she never told her. Twilight said, she doesn't know why. Maybe it's because she still doesn't trust Trixie since she beat her in their magic duel, a long time ago. Twilight turned the page from Eddie's Journal and said that the next page had the last entry and they might find the answers they were looking for. So, Eddie, Twilight and Spike watched the last scenes of Paul's past.

Chapter Thirty-Two: A Broken Friendship

The next day in Canterlot High, Paul was looking for the Rainbooms. When he found them, they didn't look happy to see him. Paul asked them what's wrong. Applejack asked him if he had lost his phone recently. Paul took his phone out of his pocket and said no. Then he asked her why. Applejack said, then explain what's on my phone. Paul looked at her phone and saw Mr. Chris-Tall's MyStable profile filled with pictures that Paul took at his second slumber party two days ago. Paul asked, how did he get their pictures? Rainbow Dash said that the pictures were taken by Paul. Applejack asked him, who knew about her nickname? Who knew about the Rainbooms? Who's been posting lies about her and her friends? Applejack told Paul that he was Mr. Chris-Tall. Paul looked shocked. Rarity said to him that after he got her fabric back from Suri, this is how he thanked her? Paul realised what was going on. Then he said to Applejack that it wasn't him because he thinks it was Apple Bloom. But Applejack didn't believe him because she said that her sister may have told secrets to everyone as Anon-a-Miss, but she never posted lies. Paul said that he didn't do it and he could never hurt his friends. Pinkie Pie said that he did because he told everyone that she only makes parties because she like making everybody sad. But that's not true because she only makes parties because she like making everybody happy. Then she called Paul a horrible liar. Then Fluttershy said that she only liked Ferdinand because he was born to love. But he told everybody that she only liked him because he was born to fight. Then she told him that he was not their friend. Paul tried to explain, then he told Sunset that she knew he wouldn't do that to anyone. But Sunset looked sad and said that she didn't know what to say. Paul was about to cry and asked the Rainbooms if they didn't believe him. Applejack said to him that she was sorry, but she thinks that Paul shouldn't be part of the Rainbooms anymore. She doesn't know what's happened to him back in his world, but he should go and write to his friend and tell him what he did. But she promised him that his friend won't be happy. Paul turned away and dried his tears. He had no choice but to tell the Rainbooms that he was Mr. Chris-Tall and he has been posting lies about them to everybody, even he knew that he really didn't do it.

Paul put on his unhappy face and said to the Rainbooms that they got it all figured out. Pinkie Pie asked him why he was doing this to her and her friends. Paul put on an angry face and shouted that he doesn't like slumber parties. He only pretends to like them, so he can tell everyone lies about them and get close to his favourite girl-band, the Dazzlings. The Rainbooms gasped in shock and Rarity asked Paul if he had been using them. Paul was pretending that he doesn't care about her being dramatic, then he said, since were no longer friends, he'll get everything out of his system, so he won't wake up in the morning feeling cheesed off. When Fluttershy was about to cry, Paul told her to go ahead because she was a terrible veterinarian. When Pinkie Pie gasped, Paul told her to go ahead because she's a terrible party planner. Rarity told Paul, that's enough. But he didn't because he said to her that she always hate wearing everything purple, but her hair was purple, but she keeps believing that her hair was dark blue. Applejack said to Paul that he needed to stop before he said something he'll regret. Then he called her a liar. He told Rainbow Dash she was uncool. He told Rarity that she'll never become a fashion designer. He told Fluttershy that her animal friends don't like her because she was ugly. Then he told Pinkie Pie that she was crazy. Sunset told Paul to stop. But he grabbed her by the hand and said that she may not see it, but everybody in Canterlot High doesn't like her because she put a spell on them after she stole Princess Twilight's crown. They were only pretending because they are still afraid. No matter what she does, nobody will ever forgive her, especially the Rainbooms. Paul let go of Sunset's hand and the rest of the Rainbooms looked shocked after what he said to them. Paul told them that they can stop feeling sorry for themselves because they never meant to be friends. Paul called them unbelievers and stormed away. Sunset asked him to wait, but Paul didn't listen. Rainbow Dash said to her friends that Paul admits what he did, but she didn't expect him to go that far. Sunset was worried about Paul, then she said to Applejack, what if Paul's right. What if Apple Bloom and her friends were trying to ruin his life like they tried to do to her. Applejack said that they don't know that for sure, but for now on she and her friends will leave him alone. She hoped that Paul doesn't post lies about everybody to everyone. When the Rainbooms went back to class, Paul was standing behind the wall hearing their conversation, then he ran to the soccer field.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Paul's Memories of his First Hearth's Warming Eve

After Paul made it to the soccer field, he went to sit down in the stand. He started crying and he has been saying to himself that he was stupid that he had hurt his friends' feelings because they didn't believe him. When he was about to get some tissues out from his rucksack to dry his tears, he got out his music box that Eddie and Princess Celestia made for him. That was his first Hearth's Warming Eve gift. As he rotated the key to right, the music began to play and a Humacorn and a Unicorn on the music box were rotating round and round as if they were dancing. It was playing a song from the animated film, Anastasia that Paul watched every Christmas. Paul was singing "Once Upon a December" from Anastasia. He imagined that he was in Grand Galloping Gala with all the ponies he had known, but it was his memory of his first Hearth's Warming Eve. Then he'd imagined that he was a Humacorn and he was dancing with Rarity.

After he had finished singing, he was back to reality because he heard the Wondercolt soccer team coming to do some practice. Paul quickly left the field before they arrived. What he didn't know was that he dropped his music box and the Dazzlings were watching him feeling sorry for himself and singing.

Back in the Hall of Friendship, Eddie asked Twilight that how come they can see Paul's imagination. She guessed that they don't just see what Paul was doing, they can also see what Paul was thinking, but only the good things. Spike said that he couldn't believe what Paul just said to the Rainbooms. Twilight said that she was sure that he didn't mean to hurt them on purpose, but let's carry on watching Paul's past because they were only a few scenes left. And they did.

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Dazzlings Encourage Paul

In the hall at Canterlot High, the Dazzlings went to the Library to find Paul because they were worried about him. Then Sonata saw him writing his Journal in the dark. She called her friends because she had already found him. Adagio and Aria caught up with her. Then Adagio asked Paul if he was okay. Paul said that he doesn't want to see anybody. Aria encouraged him to tell them what happened because they saw him having a fight. Paul put his Journal in his rucksack, took a deep breath and said, the Rainbooms believed that he was Mr. Chris-Tall who's been posting lies about them to everybody. But he knew it was Apple Bloom and no one believed him. So, he had no choice but to tell them that he hated them. He knew he was lying about how he feels about them, but he didn't see any other way. Adagio felt sorry for Paul. Then she said that she and her friends believed him because he wouldn't do such a thing. Adagio sat next to Paul, she said there's something in his past that has been troubling him. Then she asked him what happened. Paul explained that at his school in his world, nobody believed that his saved his world from the Darklings with Eddie. So, he decided to deface school property by graffitiing unbelievers on every locker to make them believe, but it didn't work. Aria suggested that Paul should try again because the humans in the Human Equestria will have to believe him. Paul got up and said thank you to her, but he doesn't want to do it again. Adagio said, in his heart he does. Paul asked her, what does she mean by that. The Dazzlings smiled and started to sing their Siren song to him. It was similar to "Battle" from Rainbow Rocks. Paul liked their singing, but he begged them to stop but they didn't. Then they used their magic from their pendants to make Paul see visions of his friends calling him unbeliever. Paul covered his ears to drown out the noises, but he gave up and said, okay, I'll do it. Just stop singing that song and showing me visions. The Dazzlings stopped singing and the visions where gone. Adagio calmed Paul down and said that she and her friends would hate to see everyone not believing him. Paul said that he doesn't know if it was going to work at the Human Equestria. Sonata said to him that he won't know unless he tries. Paul said that he was scared that the Rainbooms will hate him more than usual. The Dazzlings were using their feminine charms to encourage Paul that the Rainbooms won't believe him, unless he believed they will. Adagio kissed Paul on the lips. Then Aria and Sonata, one at the time. Paul was feeling better after they kissed him. Then he said, excuse me, girls. I have some unfinished business to take care of and it will start tonight. When Paul left the Library. Aria didn't look happy and said, what's going on? Our spell didn't work on him. Sonata asked Adagio if Paul was just playing them all this time. Adagio said, no because Paul liked it. Then she also said, well, girls. It looks like we made ourselves a friend.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Paul the Midnight Graffiti

At midnight, Paul sneaked out of the window from Principal Celestia's house. He went to Canterlot High and found an open window. He climbed up and went inside. Then he opened the door next to him with his lock pick that he made at his school in New York City. He went into the P.E room and closed the door behind him quietly. Paul lifted his hood up and said that the P.E room was a perfect place to show the Rainbooms that he wasn't Mr. Chris-Tall. Paul took out his spray cans, his headphones that DJ Pon-3 gave him and his mask from his rucksack. He put on his mask, so he wouldn't get paint up his nose. Then he put on his headphones, connected them to his phone and started to listen to Alexandra Burke's song, "Bad Boys". He said to himself that he was ready to turn the Rainbooms from unbelievers to believers. So, he picked up his spray cans and started spraying on the walls. Paul called himself the Midnight Graffiti because he graffities in school at midnight.

Twenty minutes later, Paul had finished painting "The Rainbooms are Unbelievers" on the wall. Suddenly, he heard a thud sound behind him. It was the night watchman. He walked very close to Paul. The night watchman was Ray Parson. Paul looked scared because he was caught defacing school property again.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is my Birthday and I hope you enjoy the next five Chapters of my story.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Paul's important entry in Eddie's Journal

Back in the Hall of Friendship, the vision of Paul's past had disappeared. Eddie asked Twilight if they lost the signal. Twilight said, no because that was the last scene of Paul's past. Then she told him to read Paul's last entry in Eddie's Journal. Eddie picked his Journal off the table and started reading Paul's last entry. It said, Eddie, Ray caught me graffitiing on the P.E room walls and I got myself a detention. I don't know how long it would last, but I think I won't be able to go to Camp Everfree tomorrow. I don't know what to do, but I can't tell you why I did this. I just wanted to tell you in person. I missed the Pony Equestria. I missed all of my friends out there, especially my darling, Rarity. Find me, Eddie Hoofield. You're my only family. After Eddie finished reading Paul's last entry, he realised that his best friend really needed his help. Twilight looked at the clock on the wall and said that Paul's past only took two hours and fifty-five minutes to finish. Spike gasped in surprise and said, that's means there's only five minutes till the meeting starts. He told Eddie to quickly get himself ready before his parents arrive. Eddie said he can't have the meeting because he needed to find Paul. Twilight told him, before he does, he must tell his parents about what happened to Paul. Eddie asked her who else will be in the meeting. Twilight said, His Grandmare Celestia, His Great Auntie Luna, His Great Cousin Cadance, Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis, Lady Lightning, Dragon Lord Ember and Commander Thorax. They all care about Paul. Everypony cares about Paul. Eddie smiled and said he knew and at least his wife Starlight Glimmer will be in the meeting too. So, he went to the guest room to get himself ready for the royal family and friends meeting.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Royal Family and Friends Meeting

In the living room, the meeting was about to commence. Everyone was there. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Prince Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis, Lady Lightning, Dragon Lord Ember, Commander Thorax, Princess Twilight Sparkle, King Sean Hoofield, Queen Lilly Daffodil, Prince Eddie Hoofield and Princess Starlight Glimmer. Spike was playing games with Flurry Heart in his bedroom. Celestia said to everyone that she was so glad that everyone could make it. Now they can start and discuss some important things, starting with Lady Lightning. Lightning the pink Chocobo was discussing about the Chocobo/Moogle Festival she was going to hold at the Crystal Empire, but she might need to make a big change because as far as she knows, Mog's people might be dead or missing over twenty-eight years ago. So, she asked her people to search for them before she does. Then she asked Eddie where Mog was. He explained that he couldn't make it to the meeting because he's going to meet Fluttershy's parents. Lady Lightning knew that Mog and Fluttershy had been living together for over a year now.

Twilight said that a new sensational singer is coming to the Crystal Empire in about two months. Eddie asked her if it was Songbird Serenade. Twilight said, no, but she was busy touring at Filly Delphia. Twilight was talking about Simple Clean. Starlight asked her who's Simple Clean? Twilight gasped in amazement because she couldn't believe that her former pupil never heard of Simple Clean. So, she explained that Simple Clean was a Unicorn who was born and raised in a village where Mistmane used to live. Her Cutie Mark was a plate filled with sparkles and one musical note. Then she asked Eddie if he knew why she had that Cutie Mark. Eddie answered, because she likes to keep her songs simple and clean. Twilight gasped in delight because Eddie guessed it right. Then she gave Eddie the poster of Simple Clean that she bought at the book store and told him to look at the list of songs she had written. Eddie looked at the songs on the posters. The songs were Final Distance, Sakura Drops, Traveling, Colors, Flavor of Life, Heart Station, Beautiful World and Show Me Love (Not a Dream). Eddie recognised these songs because Utada Hikaru wrote and sang these songs as well. Twilight asked him who was she? Eddie explained that Utada was a Japanese-American singer, songwriter, arranger and producer. Twilight looked confused. Eddie said that Utada was the human version of Simple Clean. Twilight finally understood. Eddie said that Utada sang those songs in Japanese. Then Twilight said that Simple Clean sang those songs in English. Eddie was surprised and he couldn't wait to see her.

Now it was Sean and Lilly's turn. Sean said that after his son reformed Chrysalis and saved his world, he and Lilly went back to the Crystal Empire to rule there again. But he and Lilly let Cadance, Shining Armor and their daughter live in their castle because Crystal Empire was still their home. Cadance know her cousin was too kind.

Celestia asked her grandson if there was anything he wanted to discuss. Twilight nodded her head to him to remind him what he must do. Eddie said that he would like to discuss about his friend Paul Crystal. Everyone felt happy because they loved Paul. Eddie felt happy too. He said, if it wasn't for Paul, he wouldn't help Big Mac woo with Sugar Belle. Solving a friendship problem between Celestia and Luna without switching their Cutie Marks. Distract Pinkie Pie while Eddie was helping Maud Pie to find a place to live after she graduated from college. Helping Fluttershy build an Animal Sanctuary from her dreams. Calming Spike down after he accidently inviting Ember and Thorax at the same time. Helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders build a camp for ponies with no Cutie Marks. And helping Applejack solve a mystery of a feud between the Apple and Pear families. Then Eddie told them that they knew these events had already happened in My Little Pony Season Seven. Everyone knew because they had watched it at the theatre. Thorax said that his favourite episode was when Starlight and Trixie were trying to help his brother, but his name was Pharynx. He knew that the humans at Hasbro Studios were using their imagination. Then he looked sad because he missed his late twin brother Noctis. Chrysalis reminded him to try not worry about him too much.

Eddie told his friends and family that Paul did made contact with him five days ago because he found out from his Journal today. He said that Paul was in the Human Equestria and he got himself into trouble for defacing school property. Everyone gasped in shock. Ember asked Eddie why would Paul do that? Eddie said he doesn't know, but he was worried about him. Luna said that she said to Paul, if he starts having nightmares, he has to call her by her name, but her guess was that he must've forgotten her advice. Celestia said to her grandson that this is serious because only good humans with the Crystal of Believers becomes a Humacorn at the age of twelve. Then she told him that he needs to find Paul, then find out what caused him to do his misdeeds and help him. Because if he doesn't before Paul's twelfth birthday, he will never become a Humacorn. Eddie looked sad because he didn't want that to happen. He promised Paul that he will teach him to live like a Humacorn when he becomes one. Cadance asked her Great Cousin to bring Paul back because she and everyone in Equestria missed Paul very much. Eddie understood because he misses Paul too.

Suddenly his Crystal Mark on his hands began to glow. He knew that meant a friendship problem needed to be solved and it has something to do with Paul. While Twilight ran out of the living room to get Spike, Eddie, Starlight, Thorax, Sean, Lilly, Celestia and Luna went to the Hall of Friendship to check out the Cutie Map. Celestia said to Lightning, Chrysalis, Ember, Cadance and Shining Armor that the meeting was adjourned. Ember felt disappointed because she wanted to talk about her dad. Lady Lightning asked her why. Ember said, because he's still treating her like a little dragon. Cadance told her that someday, she has to stand up to her father. Ember said, she wanted to, but she doesn't know how. Shining Armor said that she'll think of something. Then he left the living room to go fetch his daughter. Ember looked sad because she never told anyone that her dad lied to her about trusting her.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Map of the Human Equestria

In the Hall of Friendship, the Cutie Map only showed the map of the Pony Equestria. Celestia told her grandson to flip the table over. Eddie asked her why? Then she said, trust me. So, Eddie turned the table over with his hands and it showed a new map. It was a map of the Human Equestria. Twilight looked surprised because she never saw her Cutie Map do that before. Starlight recognised some of the places like Canterlot High, Ponytown, Crystal Prep Academy, Equestrian Mall and Camp Everfree. Spike spotted some familiar places like the human versions of Appleloosa, Manehattan and Las Pegasus. Eddie saw a familiar castle that looked like the one Chrysalis had when she took over his parents' world. Twilight saw six colourful sparks on the map. The light pink one was at Camp Everfree. The purple one was at Manehattan. The orange one was at Appleloosa. The red and the light blue ones was at Las Pegasus. The regular pink one was at the Dark Castle. Twilight asked herself, where did she see these colourful sparks before. Eddie said that they'll worry about them later because his Crystal Mark was floating around Canterlot High. That must've meant that Paul was still there. The problem was that he hadn't told Rarity about what happened to Paul and his doesn't know how to explain it to her. Then a voice said, you don't have to, Eddie. Eddie and the others turned around and it was Rarity. Twilight asked her how long she has been standing there. Rarity said, long enough to know where Paul was and now she does. She didn't want to make a scene in front of her friends, but Eddie told her to go ahead. Rarity shouted that she misses Paul. Then she started crying and said that she's been holding her pain for a long time because she hasn't seen her boyfriend for ages and she doesn't want to believe that Paul was being rude and defacing school property because of her. Eddie quickly told Thorax and Starlight to get the couch for her to sit on and some ice cream to make her feel better. Thorax quickly brought the couch from the living room and Starlight got the ice cream from the kitchen. Rarity sat on the couch and Eddie gave her the ice cream, but it was chocolate-chip flavour. Rarity said, that will do. She picked up a spoon with her magic and started eating the ice cream. Eddie sat next to her, put her head on his knees and started stroking her mane nice and gently. Eddie said to her that Paul didn't do that because of her. It must be something else and he's going to find out after he finds Paul. Then he reminded her that Paul was crazy about her and he'll never stop loving her. Rarity felt better after what Eddie said to her. She said that Paul used to stroke her mane every time she felt depressed and she misses that. Then he told her that she should go to the La-Ti-Da Spa to relax and he'll let her know when he finds Paul. Rarity said that she will and she left the castle.

When Rarity went to the Spa, Eddie told Twilight to get her portal ready. She explained to him that she had finished updating the portal, but she needed a heart shaped ruby to make it work. Spike said that he and Twilight looked everywhere for one, but all they can find were big and small rubies in different shapes. Eddie asked them if they try caving it into a heart shape. Twilight said, no, but it's worth a try and it will take a while. Eddie said that he can't use the portal at the Crystal Empire because it will take thirty moons for it to be opened. Lilly said to her son, not anymore because when she and his dad came back to the Pony Equestria, they used the Power of Believers on the portal, so, any pony can go to the Human Equestria any time they want. Eddie said, that was lucky, then he remembered that he needed to assemble his team like he did before. Eddie needed Starlight, Thorax, Mog and Discord. Thorax reminded Eddie not to forget Trixie. Eddie explained to him that when he, Twilight and Spike were watching Paul's past from his Journal, the Dazzlings said to Paul that they saw Trixie in the Human Equestria. Thorax looked surprised and realised why Trixie was gone for three months. He told Eddie that he misses her so much and he can feel her love inside of him. He wanted to tell Trixie that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Eddie knew that Thorax loved Trixie, so, he said after they find Paul, they'll find Trixie. Thorax said thank you and knelt to His Highness. Sean said to his son that if Trixie was still in the Human Equestria, Eddie needed a new member for his team for now. Eddie was thinking, then he had an idea. He said that he can bring Gilda to his team because about a year and a half ago he asked her if she can be part of his team someday and she said yes. It was official. Eddie has chosen Starlight, Thorax, Mog, Discord and Gilda to be in his team. Sean said they will meet Eddie back at the Crystal Empire.

While Eddie was about to leave for Cloudsdale to get Mog, his Moogle assistant, Spike told him to wait because he wanted to give him something. He gave him a love letter and asked him to give it to Ember. Eddie asked him why he didn't do it himself. Spike explained that he was very shy. Eddie understood how he felt, but he said that he might lose it on his journey. Spike told him not to worry because he made a hundred copies. Then he showed them to him. Eddie said that Spike must've been busy and asked him why did he tell her that they should stay as friends? Spike said, because he wanted to write a perfect love letter to her. Then he asked if Spike still loved Ember. Spike said, more than a million gems. Eddie smiled and said, okay, he'll give Spike's love letter to Ember after he finds Paul and Trixie. Spike gave Eddie a hug. As Eddie was about to leave again, he gave his wife a big kiss on the lips. Starlight asked her husband if any fillies had been kissing him? Eddie said only Gilda and Ember. Starlight smiled and Eddie left the castle to go to Cloudsdale. Thorax asked Starlight what their wedding vows were because he forgotten all about it. Starlight reminded him that their wedding vows were if Eddie kisses any filly, he needed to give her a big kiss. Thorax said, that their wedding vows was weird, but at least its kept their marriage going. Sean said to Starlight, Thorax, Twilight, Spike, his mum, his aunt and his wife that they needed to head to the Crystal Empire for Eddie and the rest of his team's arrival. So, they all left the castle.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Mog Meets Fluttershy's Parents

In Cloudsdale, Mog and Fluttershy were flying to the Shy's house. After they landed, Mog said that he was excited to meet his girlfriend's parents. When he saw Fluttershy looking worried, he asked her what's wrong. Fluttershy took a deep breath and said, after Mog saved her from the Darklings years ago, she told her parents about him, but they think Mog was her imaginary friend. So, she decided not to talk about him anymore until she sees him again. Mog was surprised at first, but he understood how she felt. He told her gently, not to worry because he was going to explain it to them. Fluttershy felt happy and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Shy opened the door and she was surprised to see her daughter. Mr. Shy asked her, what brings you here. Fluttershy asked her parents if they remembered Mog. Mr. Shy said that he thought that his daughter gave up her imaginary friend. Mog appeared and said that he's not imaginary. Mr and Mrs. Shy were surprised to see Mog in person.

In the living room at the Shy's house, Mog, Fluttershy, Mr and Mrs. Shy were having tea. Mrs. Shy asked her daughter, why didn't she tell them that Mog was a Moogle. Fluttershy said that she was going to, but she was shy at first. Then she said that Mog was the King and Queen of Believers' Moogle assistant, but he's now the Prince of Believers' assistant. Mr. Shy asked Mog if he was the one who saved his daughter from the Darklings. Mog said, yes, he was. Fluttershy explained to her parents that Mog always says kupo at the end of every sentences because it was kind of a Moogle language. Mr and Mrs. Shy understood. Mog had finished his tea and said to Mr and Mrs. Shy that he may be the last of his kind because he believed that his parents and his people were destroyed by the Darklings. But Lady Lightning and the Chocobos were still searching for them, just in case they are alive. But if he really was the last Moogle, he's going to do whatever it takes to keep Fluttershy happy. He loves her and she loves him. Fluttershy was a beautiful and the kindest Pegasus, he has ever met and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Fluttershy's cheeks turned red because she was touched by Mog's words. Mrs. Shy saw that her daughter and Mog really do love each other. All these years she and Mr. Shy believed that Mog was their daughter's imaginary friend, but now they believe he was real. Mrs. Shy was in tears of happiness. She dried her tears with a tissue and said to Mog that she and her husband will be happy for him to take good care of their daughter and keep her happy. Fluttershy was thrilled in a calm way and hugged her boyfriend.

Chapter Forty: Zephyr Breeze

When Mog and Fluttershy were about to kiss each other, Zephyr Breeze burst into the house and said, good morning to his Mum and Dad. Mrs. Shy asked her son, how was work at the Mane Style today? Zephyr said, it was fabulous and he had finished his latest wig. He showed it to his family and it was identical to Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy said, that looks beautiful. Zephyr was surprised to see his big sister and asked her, what brings her here? Fluttershy said to her little brother that she was introducing Mog to her parents. Zephyr laughed and said that he thought that she has given up her imaginary friend. Mog said to Zephyr that he wasn't imaginary. Zephyr looked at Mog and he was surprised to know that he was real. Zephyr asked Fluttershy, why didn't she tell him that her friend was a Moogle. Fluttershy said that she met Mog before Zephyr was born. Zephyr explained that he only brought that up because he overheard his parents talking about it after Twilight Sparkle became Princess of Friendship. Zephyr introduced himself to Mog. Mog said, he knows about him because Fluttershy told him. Mr. Shy said to his son that Fluttershy and Mog are in love, but before that Mog saved her life from the Darklings. Zephyr was glad to see his sister has someone to be with. Mrs. Shy asked her son, why did you come back early. I thought work was supposed to finish about five o'clock. Zephyr said that he came for lunch. Mr. Shy said, it's only eleven o'clock. Zephyr said, that's why he came home early. Then he also said that he was going to his room to have a little Siesta before lunch.

After Zephyr Breeze went upstairs to his bedroom, Fluttershy asked her Mum and Dad that she thought that her brother was going to find a place to live after he stays with them for a few days. Mrs. Shy said that he did, but after her daughter and Rainbow Dash left their house, Zephyr got a job at Manehattan and they were so happy for him. Mr. Shy said, as long as he doesn't quit like he did a few times before, he can stay in their house as long as he wants. Fluttershy said to her parents that if her brother was looking after himself. Mrs. Shy looked worried and said, sort of. Fluttershy was wondering why her mum would say that. Then she was shocked because she believed that Zephyr might ruin her dad's cloud collection and her mum's flowers like he did before. As she ran outside, her parents tried to stop her, but it was too late. So, Mr and Mrs. Shy followed her to their garden and so did Mog.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Forty-One: Zephyr's Secret Fear

As Fluttershy was in her parents' garden, she looked shocked when she saw that her dad's clouds from his Cloud Collection room were gone and her mum's flowers were ruined. But all of her brother's stuff was in her dad's Cloud Collection room. Mog asked his girlfriend, what was wrong? Fluttershy said that Zephyr has moved all his stuff to the garden again and ruined my dad's cloud collection and mum's flowers. After all the help Rainbow Dash and I gave him, this is how he repays me? I am just so peeved right now! Fluttershy was shocked when she said that in front of Mog and her parents. She apologised and Mog calmed her down. Fluttershy asked her parents, why didn't they tell her. Mrs. Shy said that they didn't want to worry her. Fluttershy reminded them that when she and Rainbow Dash helped Zephyr for trying to do things on his own, it was supposed to help him look after himself, if he was going to live with their parents. Mr. Shy said that they tried, but they didn't know what to do. Mog called Fluttershy and said that he found all of her dad's clouds. Mr. Shy's clouds were floating on top of the Cloud Collection roof. Mr. Shy was relieved and said, no wonder he had been hearing thunder every morning. Mog told Fluttershy's parents not to worry because he was going to put all the clouds in each jar and restore all the flowers. Mrs. Shy said to Mog that it was going to take weeks for the flowers to grow again. Mog said, it won't if he uses his Moogle magic. Mog absorbed his magic and chanted, Kupo, Lupo, Mupo, Oupo! Then he threw the ball of light at the clouds and the flowers.

A few seconds later, Mr. Shy's clouds were contained in separate jars and they were inside his Cloud Collection room. All of Mrs. Shy's flowers were back in the place where she planted them. They were so proud of Mog and thanked him. Fluttershy hugged her boyfriend and thanked him as well. Then she asked him where her brother's stuff was. Mog pointed and said they were next to the back door. Then Zephyr opened to the door and he was about to ask his Mum what he wanted for lunch. Suddenly he looked surprised when he spotted his stuff. He wanted to know who moved them. Mog said that he did it. Zephyr asked him why. Mog said, because his stuff was supposed to be in his room, not in his parents' garden. Zephyr turned around and said that he never wanted to put his stuff in his room and he never will. Mog gasped in surprised and said that Zephyr's parents only let him stay with them because they believed they he'll look after himself and this is how he thanked them? Then he said that if Zephyr doesn't look after himself, his parents will kick him out and he'll have to live in the forest. Zephyr gasped in shock because he remembered the day he lived in the forest for a few hours. Then he begged Mog and said that he doesn't want to live in the forest again because it made him crazy. Then Zephyr admitted that the only reason why he didn't want to find his own place to live and look after himself was because he was scared to live alone. Fluttershy was surprised after what her brother said. Then she asked him if that's what's really bothering him. Zephyr was crying and said yes. Then he said that he can do things on his own but living alone was too much. He was sorry for not telling her and Rainbow Dash the truth. Fluttershy felt sorry for her little brother, so, she comforted him. She asked him, why didn't he tell Mum and Dad? Zephyr said, because he was scared that they might laugh at him and kick him out. Mrs. Shy said that they'll never do that. Mr. Shy said that if their son told them the truth from the beginning instead of hiding his real feelings from them, they would have helped him sooner. Mrs. Shy said to her son that if he wanted to continue living with them, he must look after himself and put his stuff in his bedroom instead of their garden. Mr. Shy was impressed to see his wife standing up to their son. Zephyr dried his tears and said if he had somepony who had the same fear as him, then he wouldn't have to be afraid of finding a place to live. Mog said that he can worry about that later because he was going to help put all of his stuff back in his bedroom. Zephyr wanted that, but he said that he was worried that he won't have enough space. Mog said that he'll take care of that. Then he told Zephyr to wait in his bedroom while he and Fluttershy grabs his belongings. While Zephyr went upstairs, Fluttershy carried some of the wigs with her hooves and Mog carried all of the pictures of Zephyr and his books by using his Moogle magic to make them float. While they were upstairs, Mr and Mrs. Shy went to the kitchen to make some more tea.

Chapter Forty-Two: Mog's Moogle Game

While Zephyr was lying on his bed, reading a book, Mog and Fluttershy brought all of Zephyr's stuff to his bedroom. Mog said to him that he was going to use his magic to help him, so Zephyr can have more room for himself. Mog chanted, Gupo, Fupo, Hupo, Kupo! Then he threw a few little balls of light at the shelves, the walls and the bookshelf. Mog said to Zephyr that he's going to play a Moogle Game. Then he explained the rules. Rule No.1: You put the items on the light circles that Mog planted. Rule No.2: If it turns green, it's the right place to put an item, but if it turns red, it's the wrong place to put an item. Zephyr didn't understand the rules, but Fluttershy said to him that Mog was trying help him put all of his stuff in its rightful place by turning it into a game. But if he can't do it for her boyfriend, do it for her. Zephyr couldn't resist his big sister's eyes, so he took a deep breath and said that he'll try and do it for her. So, he jumped out of his bed and started to put his wigs on the bookshelf. But when he did, the light circle turned red, which means he put his wigs in the wrong place. So, he took them off from the bookshelf and put them on the shelf. Then the light circle turned green, which means the wigs were meant to be on that shelf. Zephyr finally understood the rules of the Moogle Game. So, he hung his pictures on the walls and put all of his books on the bookshelf.

A few minutes later, Zephyr had finally completed the Moogle Game. Fluttershy asked Mog if he and his Moogle people played that game as well. Mog said, yes, because the Moogle Game was their version of tidying up. Zephyr thanked Mog and Fluttershy for helping him. Then he said that he learn't that if something was worrying him next time, he'll tell his parents, instead of hiding it from them. Fluttershy agreed and so, did Mog. Zephyr gave a big yawn and said that he was ready for his Siesta. Fluttershy smiled and said that her little brother deserved it. While Zephyr jumped on his bed to go to sleep, Fluttershy kissed Mog on his right cheek. Mog asked her, what was that for? Fluttershy said, it was for opening Zephyr's heart. Mog smiled and his cheeks turned red. So, they left the room and closed the door, gently behind them.

Chapter Forty-Three: Eddie Assembled Mog

As Mog and Fluttershy went downstairs, they saw Eddie Hoofield having tea with Mr and Mrs. Shy. Eddie was telling them about his life of being a scenery director of My Little Pony before he came to Equestria. Mrs. Shy spotted her daughter and Mog and said that Prince Eddie came to their house after Fluttershy and Mog went upstairs to help Zephyr. Mog asked His Highness, what was he doing here? Eddie said that he came to get his Moogle assistant because he needed to assemble his team and go to the Human Equestria to find Paul Crystal. Mog asked him when did Paul last make contact with him. Eddie said, about five days ago, but he found out today and Paul needed their help because he's in trouble. Mog was shocked. Then Fluttershy asked Eddie if the Human Equestria was the dimension where Twilight went to get her crown from Sunset Shimmer, creating a counter spell to stop the Dazzlings and met her human self? Eddie said yes and asked her how she knew all of this. Fluttershy, said, because Twilight told her. Then Mog said that he needed to come with Eddie because he had finished meeting Fluttershy's parents and Eddie needed some assistance. Then Eddie noticed that Fluttershy was looking unhappy and he asked her what's wrong? Fluttershy said that she misses Paul. If it wasn't for him, he and Mog wouldn't have helped her build an Animal Sanctuary of her dreams and watched a movie about a bull who was born to love, not to fight. But she kept forgetting his name. Eddie asked her if the bull's name was Ferdinand. Fluttershy suddenly remembered and said yes. Ferdinand was a lovely bull. He loves sniffing flowers. He's very nice to his owner, Nina and he has beautiful blue eyes. Mog felt uncomfortable when Fluttershy was talking about Ferdinand. So, Fluttershy quickly said to her boyfriend that it doesn't mean she's in love with Ferdinand and Mog's eyes were more beautiful than his. Mog was bashful after Fluttershy made him feel better. While Mog was back on Eddie's team, Eddie said that he and his Moogle assistant were going to leave. He thanked Mrs. Shy for the tea, then he asked Fluttershy if Gilda was still around Cloudsdale. Fluttershy said, no because she flew back to Griffonstone a couple of hours ago. Eddie thanked Fluttershy, said goodbye to her parents and he and Mog left the house.

As they were outside, Mog asked Eddie why they are going to Griffonstone to get Gilda. Eddie answered, because he found out that Trixie might be in the Human Equestria and he promised Thorax he'll find her after locating Paul. Mog understood because he already knew that Thorax and Trixie were in love. So, he asked Eddie if they going back to Ponyville to take a train. Eddie said, no because they are going to fly there. Eddie needed to stretch his wings for exercise. So, he spread them and flew his way to Griffonstone. Mog flew after him.

Chapter Forty-Four: Eddie Assembled Gilda and Discord

Eddie and Mog had made it to Griffonstone after their thirty-minute flight. It was located in the Hyperborean Mountains. After they landed in the village, they saw some griffons fighting and arguing amongst each other. Mog said to Eddie that he thought that the griffons were supposed to learn about friendship because he heard that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash helped them a few years ago. Eddie said that they did, but when he and Paul came to Griffonstone about a year and a half ago, Gilda explained to him that the Idol of Boreas is also the symbol of friendship and her people can't learn without it. She tried to find it in the abyss, but it was gone. Like it was stolen. Eddie asked her if she can stay with him until he finds the Idol. But Gilda said to him that she would like to keep trying Pinkie Pie's and Rainbow Dash's advice. So, he asked her to think about it and find him if she made her mind up. After Eddie had finished explaining, Mog tried to understand why the Idol was important to the Griffons. Eddie said, the only two griffons who learned friendship without the Idol was Gilda and Gabby.

Eddie and Mog wandered around the village looking for Gilda. Then Eddie spotted a Griffon who was putting some mail in the letterbox. Eddie believed it was Gilda. So, he ran up to her and called her name. The Griffon turned around and Eddie realised it was Gabby, the first Griffon Cutie Mark Crusader. He thought it was Gilda. Gabby was happy to see Eddie and she asked him what brings him and Mog to Griffonstone. Eddie said, he was looking for Gilda and he asked Gabby if she'd seen her. Gabby said, that Gilda was outside her house, selling some cupcakes, thanks to Pinkie Pie's help. Eddie thanked her, but when he and Mog were about to go and see her, Gabby asked Eddie if Paul was okay. Eddie said, maybe, but he just found out that his friend was in the Human Equestria. Gabby knew about it because Twilight Sparkle explained it to her when she first came to Ponyville. Gabby said that she misses Paul because if he didn't help her and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders build a camp for the ponies with no Cutie Marks, Apple Bloom would not have made him a leader of the CMCs. Gabby gave Eddie an envelope and asked him if he could give this to Paul because her friends wanted to know if he was okay and they missed him so much. Eddie said, he will and he would let Gabby know when he found Paul.

After Eddie and Mog left Gabby, Gilda was giving some cupcakes to Greta and asked her to say thank you. Greta said, whatever and left. Gilda was furious because she tried to be nice to her people by being polite, but Pinkie Pie's and Rainbow Dash's advice never worked. In her anger, she started throwing cupcakes at the houses and she threw one at Eddie. Luckily, he caught it with his right hand before it could hit him. Gilda didn't realised she was throwing a cupcake at Eddie. She was relieved to see him and she apologised to him. Eddie understood that she needed to express her anger. Gilda felt desperate because she kept trying Pinkie Pie's and Rainbow Dash's advice, but it still doesn't work. Mog finally understood that the Griffons can't learn friendship without the Idol. Gilda calmed herself down and said that she had been thinking about what Eddie said. She decided that she wanted to stay and work with him, until she finds the Idol of Boreas. Eddie was glad that she made the right decision and just in time too. Eddie said that he and Mog came to Griffonstone to find her because Paul had made contact with him today and he said he needed their help in the Human Equestria. Gilda knew about it because Rainbow Dash told her, after Twilight told her. Gilda misses Paul and she said that if Paul needed their help, she'll come and join the team. Eddie shook Gilda's claw and she joined his team for the first time.

Now that Gilda was in the team, Mog said to His Highness that they need to go to Chaosville to find Discord. Eddie said, they don't need to because all they need to do is call him and he'll appear. Eddie hoped Discord doesn't appear behind him like last time when he first met him. Eddie called out for Discord. Everyone looked everywhere in the village, but Discord was nowhere to be found. Eddie admitted that they needed to go to Chaosville. As Eddie turned around, he saw Discord, the Draconequus. Eddie jumped in shock and landed on the floor. He told Discord not to do that. Discord laughed and said that he can't help it because Eddie wanted a surprise hello. Eddie reminded him, not all the time. Mog and Gilda didn't find it funny anymore because Discord has been doing that to everypony for a long time now. Discord scoffed, where's your sense of humour? Then he asked Eddie what's the problem? Eddie explained to him that Paul Crystal had made contact with him, five days ago and he just found out today. Paul was in the Human Equestria and he got into trouble for defacing school property. After Eddie finished explaining, Discord wasn't worried about that because he was happy that Paul was becoming an artist. If he hasn't got caught, he would've got away with it. Eddie knew that Discord was going to say that. So, he said, firmly, if we don't help Paul before his twelfth birthday, which it will be in August this year, he will never become a Humacorn. Discord was shocked because he always wanted Paul to become a Humacorn. So, he decided to join Eddie's team once again. Discord asked Eddie where Trixie was. Eddie said that she was in the Human Equestria and he promised Thorax that he'll find her after Paul. That's why he asked Gilda to join his team and she said yes. Discord asked where Thorax and Starlight were. Mog said they'll be waiting for them in the Crystal Empire. Eddie asked his team to hold their hands together and form a circle. As they did, Eddie unleashed his magic from his horn and they all teleported to the Crystal Empire.

Chapter Forty-Five: Ms. Peachbottom

At the Crystal Empire, Princess Starlight and Commander Thorax were outside the castle, waiting for Eddie and the rest of their team to arrive. Then they saw a bright light appear right in front of them. It was Eddie, Mog, Gilda and Discord. Starlight ran up and hugged her husband. Eddie asked his wife if his parents were here. Starlight said, yes because they told her they'll be waiting for their son at the Throne room in the castle. As Eddie, Starlight and their team were about to enter the castle, a pony named Ms. Peachbottom trotted after them and shouted, Prince Hoofield. Eddie turned around and saw her come to a complete halt. Ms. Peachbottom was happy to see him. So, introduced herself and said, it was an honour to meet you, Your Highness. Eddie knew about her because when he was the Scenery Director, he put that character in My Little Pony Episode Games Ponies Play, after someone had created her. But he didn't need to tell her that. So, he said, the honour is mine and he asked her, what's the rush? Ms. Peachbottom said, she heard that the Prince of Believers is coming to the Crystal Empire, so, she decided to go there and meet him. Discord asked her, if she is the Tourist Pony who was the Equestria Games Inspector. Ms. Peachbottom said, yes, but she is not the Equestria Games Inspector. Starlight remembered her because Twilight told her that she and her friends mistook her for Ms. Hushwhinny. Ms. Peachbottom came close to Eddie and put her hooves on his shoulders, looked into his eyes and said that shehad waited to see the Prince for hours, but now, he's finally here. She also heard that he likes bad girls and she wants him to speak in a bad boy voice. Then she called him Eddie Weddie. Eddie didn't know why she called him that, but it felt familiar. Starlight smiled and said to her friends that they need to give Eddie and Ms. Peachbottom some alone time. Eddie didn't like the sound of that. He told her to wait, but Starlight said, she likes bad boys, so he needs to calm her down. Thorax finally understood why she and Eddie wrote these weird vows in their wedding.

After Starlight and her friends went inside the castle, Ms. Peachbottom perked her lips, begging Eddie to kiss her. Eddie had an idea. So, he put his deep voice on and said to her that if she lay down on a bench, he'll get some cups of tea. Ms. Peachbottom found it very romantic. So, Eddie took her to the bench next to him and helped her lie down very gently. While Ms. Peachbottom went to sleep, Eddie teleported to the castle.

As he appeared in the castle, Starlight asked her husband what's happened. Eddie put his normal voice on and said that he put Ms. Peachbottom on the bench, so she can have little sleep, while he was getting some cups of tea. He admits to Starlight that he lied about the tea part, but he didn't see any other way. Starlight forgave her husband and asked him if she kissed him. Eddie said no. But just to be sure, he gave Starlight a big kiss on the lips. After that, Starlight said, it's okay, because she trusted him completely. Thorax asked Eddie, would Ms. Peachbottom find out that you were missing? Eddie said, she will, but he doesn't need to worry because he knew that Ms. Peachbottom is claustrophobic and altocelarophobic. So, she won't go into the castle. Discord was blowing an innocent whistle until Flash Sentry found Eddie, Starlight and their team. Flash was now Twilight's boyfriend. They started dating after Eddie's and Starlight's wedding. Flash said to His Highness that the King and Queen awaits them in the Throne room. Eddie thanked Flash. Then he, his wife and their team followed Flash to the Throne Room.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Forty-Six: Team Eddie's Assignment

Flash Sentry opened the door for Eddie and his team. They entered the Throne room and Flash closed the door behind them. Eddie and his team walked forward to his parents, Sean and Lily who were sitting on their thrones. Sean said to his son that he sees that he finally formed his own team. Eddie bowed to his parents and said, it wasn't easy, but he did it. Lily said to her son's team that once they enter the portal, they'll be in a different form and she knows that one of them had already been in the Human Equestria before. Lily was talking about Starlight. Sean said that their first assignment is to find Paul Crystal, figure out what's troubling him and try to help him before his twelfth birthday. Eddie bowed to his dad and said, yes, Your Majesty. Then he reminded him that his friend's birthday was at August 4th. Then Lily said, that's the day when the Chocobo/Moogle Festival starts at the Crystal Empire. Eddie said that Paul will have a big party after he finds out about it. Then Sean reminded his son to go forth and go to the Human Equestria. Eddie nodded his head, then he and his wife left the Throne room and made their way to the Portal room. Mog, Thorax, Gilda and Discord followed them.

Chapter Forty-Seven: Departing to the Human Equestria

In the Portal room, Thorax said to Eddie that he knew that Paul's birthday is August 4th. Then he asked him what day it was. Eddie said, it's June 20th and that meant they have over a month to help Paul. While Eddie and his team were about to go through the portal, Flash called his name. Eddie turned around and saw his father with Flash. Eddie said, what now? Sean walked up to his son and said that he left too much unsaid. Today is June 20th and they have over a month to help Paul. Eddie told his dad that he already told his friends and his wife. Sean turned to Mog, Thorax, Gilda and Discord and told them to watch over his son and Starlight. Thorax bowed to the King and said, indeed, Your Grace. Gilda said, we'll make sure that the prince and the princess come back safe and sound. Discord said, yeah, what she said. Eddie said to his father, hate to brag, but Paul is waiting for him in Canterlot High. Then he said to Flash that his dad was in his hooves. Sean stopped him and said, try to go easy on his brother after he finds him. Eddie bowed to his father and said, Your Majesty as well. Try to go easy on me during our spar tomorrow morning. Sean asked his son if he was worried about that. Eddie asked his father why he would say that. Sean answered, because every time you lose, you promise to eat your vegetables. Eddie said, I have for a year and a half and you think I enjoy it? Sean smiled and reminded his son that vegetables were good for him and he was very proud of him. Eddie said that he and Paul used to have a spar and Paul always beat him. Sean said, you can't stop your enemies by just attacking like you're in a video game. You need to dodge and block their attacks. I been telling you that for months. Eddie said that he'll try to keep that in mind. Then Sean said, if Paul wants to help with his troubles by himself after his son finds him, let him. But that doesn't mean he'll stop being his friend and his brother. Sean put his left hand on his son's right shoulder and said, believe in yourself, my son. Eddie said, I will, Father.

After the conversation, Eddie caught up with his team. Mog went through the portal first and Thorax followed. But Discord didn't want to go through because he had second thoughts. Gilda was getting bored, so she pushed him through the portal. Eddie looked at her and he wasn't happy. Gilda smiled and said, sorry, it's a force of habit. So, she went through the portal. Eddie asked Starlight if she was ready. She said, I was born ready. Then she went through the portal. Eddie looked at his father, then he looked at the portal. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped through.

Chapter Forty-Eight: Arrived at the Human Equestria

After a short trip through the vortex, Eddie landed on the ground, then Starlight grabbed his right arm and lifted him up. She asked him if he was alright. Eddie looked at his wife. She was in her human form. He felt amazed because he said to her that she definitely looked like a bad girl. Starlight started to blush and said that he looked like the day she first met him. Eddie looked at his reflection on the broken Wondercolt Statue. His pony ears, Unicorn horn and Pegasus wings were gone. He smiled because he was human again. He knew it was the transformation from the portal. Then he turned around and saw three new people. It was Thorax, Gilda and Discord in their human forms for the first time. But Mog was still was in his Moogle form. Gilda was looking at her human body and she found it awesome. Discord was looking at his human body as well, but he was shocked when he found out his antlers weren't on his head anymore. Thorax said, that's just part of the human form. Then he explained that once they headed back to the Pony Equestria, they'll return to normal. Discord felt relieved, then he looked at a squirrel on top of the tree, snapped his fingers at it and it turned into a monster. Eddie and his team weren't very pleased with him for what he did. Starlight told him to change the squirrel back the way it was. Discord put an innocent face on and said, the squirrel looked adorable. Starlight put on her serious face at him. Discord gave up and said, I was just testing my magic. So, he snapped his fingers again and the squirrel was back to normal. After that, Mog reminded his team that they needed to get inside Canterlot High and find Paul. Thorax said, don't forget Trixie. Eddie and his team haven't forgotten. Gilda asked Eddie, what about Mog. The humans in this world might not have seen a Moogle before. Eddie knew that Gilda was right, so he asked Mog, if he could hide in his rucksack, so they won't cause a panic. Mog understood and he flew inside Eddie's rucksack that he carried on his back. Starlight told Thorax, Gilda and Discord to match her and Eddie's movements, so they can learn to walk like a human. While Eddie and Starlight walked to Canterlot High, Thorax, Gilda and Discord matched their movements. It was difficult for them at first, but they got used to it. What they didn't notice was that a man in a hood was watching them from behind the broken Wondercolt statue. It was the same man who's been following Paul. So, he followed Eddie's team and went inside the building.

Chapter Forty-Nine: Brothers Reunited

Inside Canterlot High, Eddie and his team were in the main hall, looking at all the school students. Gilda asked Eddie, is that's what the ponies look like in their human forms? Eddie said, yes. Discord said, so, that's what Canterlot looks like in the Human Equestria. Then he was wondering where the human Celestia was. Eddie warned him not to think about it. Starlight calmed her husband down and reminded him that in the Human Equestria, Celestia isn't his grandmare. It was the wrong thing to say, but Eddie will try to understand. Thorax spotted the Human Trixie getting her bag out from her locker. Thorax shallowed hard because he had a feeling that it might be his Trixie. Eddie told him to focus on their mission first and then they will talk to Trixie. Thorax understood. Gilda looked around and spotted Paul sitting next to the door outside the Vice Principal's Office. Gilda told the team that she found him. The team rushed over there. Paul looked up and he saw Eddie's blue Crystal Mark on his hands. He got up and hugged his best friend because he was thrilled and relieved to see him again. Then he saw Starlight and he already knew her human form because he had watched My Little Pony: Equestria Girls special Episode Mirror Magic. Then he saw Thorax, Gilda and Discord. Eddie told him that it was them in their human forms. Paul couldn't believe that his friends from the Pony Equestria were in their human forms for the first time, but he was very happy to see them again. Then Mog popped his head out of Eddie's rucksack and said hello to Paul. Paul was happy to see Mog was still in his Moogle form. Eddie said to his friend that he was happy to see him again, but he was disappointed that he had defaced school property. Paul knew that Eddie had read his messages from his Journal. But when he was about to explain, Vice Principal Luna opened the door. Mog hid back in Eddie's rucksack before she could see him. Luna asked Paul to step into her office. When Eddie looked at her, he can see her as his great auntie. Luna looked at Eddie and asked him who he was. Eddie came to his senses and told her that he was Paul's friend and he heard about what happened yesterday. Luna realised that Eddie was the one Paul was talking about. Eddie introduced her to Thorax, Gilda, Discord and his girlfriend, Starlight Glimmer. Eddie didn't want to tell her that Starlight was his wife. Then Luna asked Eddie that he and his friends should come to her office as well. So, Eddie, Paul and their friends followed Luna to her office.

Chapter Fifty: Paul Revealed his Tragic Loss

In the Vice Principal's Office, Luna was showing Eddie that Paul was defacing school property on the computer screen. Luna said to him that the security cameras caught Paul spray painting "The Rainbooms are Unbelievers" on the wall in the P.E room before Ray Parson caught him. Luna had no choice but to cancel the trip to Camp Everfree, unless, Paul cleans up the mess he made before the end of the day. Eddie agreed with her. He turned to Paul and told him to apologise to Luna and promised him that he won't deface school property again. Paul refused to do it. Eddie got up from his chair and told Paul that he was his friend and he won't accept his rude behaviour. So, he warned Paul that if he doesn't do what he says, he will ground him for a very long time. Paul said, that won't stop me making these unbelievers believe me every twenty-four hours. Eddie looked surprised and asked him what has gotten into you? Paul said, this is who I am when I'm living with my foster parents. Then Paul admits to Eddie that he has being living with his foster parents in New York City and no one believed him that he saved his world from the Darklings. He spent a year and a half making everyone believe him by defacing school property. Everyone looked confused. Then Thorax asked Paul, what's happened to your real parents? Paul shouted, they were killed in a car accident. Everyone was shocked, then Paul was in tears and started crying. He then took out a page from the newspaper from his rucksack and told Eddie to look at it because he had saved it after the day it happened. Eddie took the paper from Paul, then he and Starlight read the article. It said At New Year's Eve, Dan and Laura Crystal had died in a car accident. Their son Paul had been living with his foster parents in New York City. Eddie and Starlight felt very sorry for Paul. Then Eddie asked him, why didn't he tell him. Paul dried his tears and said, because Rarity was super excited to meet his parents and he didn't want to break her heart. He was going to tell the Rainbooms, but they won't forgive him after he said horrible things to them. Eddie comforted his friend because he knew that Paul didn't mean what he said about them. Luna told Paul that defacing school property won't make everyone believe him. Paul said that he knew. Then he apologised to Luna and he promised Eddie that he won't do that again because he finally told him about his parents.

Suddenly, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo entered the office and ran up to Paul. They told him that they were sorry and they didn't know. Paull asked them, what was going on? Apple Bloom said, that she and her friends wanted to confess. She admitted that she and her friends were Mr. Chris-Tall. Everyone was shocked and Paul knew all along. He asked Apple Bloom, why did she do it. Apple Bloom said, because you've been hanging out with the Rainbooms. Then she explained that after she called her sister, Applejack on her phone, she made a Mr. Chris-Tall page on MyStable and wrote lies about the Rainbooms. Sweetie Belle said, while Paul was in her house, she took his phone, while he was sleeping and posted his pictures on the Mr. Chris-Tall page and put the phone back at the end. Scootaloo said, while she and her friends were about to post lies about everyone in school, they overheard Paul said that his parents had died. Starlight asked them if that's why they didn't go too far. Sweetie Belle said, yes. Luna wasn't very happy with Apple Bloom and her friends for what they did to Paul, like what they did to Sunset as Anon-a-Miss. So, she told them to help Paul clean up the mess that he made in the P.E room. Scootaloo said, they will because she and her friends don't want to miss their first trip to Camp Everfree. Apple Bloom said to the Vice Principal that she and her friends want to tell the Rainbooms what they had done. Luna said, okay, but you have to finish before 3:30pm. Sweetie Belle asked her, why. Luna answered, because that's when school finishes for the day. After Apple Bloom and her friends left the office, Eddie asked Paul if he would like to help him. Paul said, no, because he needed to do this by himself. Eddie remembered what his father said, back in the Pony Equestria. So, he accepted Paul's choice and told him to call him if he needs any help. Paul said, he will and left the office. Discord was feeling sad because he said he was looking forward to see Paul's parents again and let them live with him in Chaosville. He had made their room and he cleaned it every week. What was he supposed to do with it now? Thorax suggested that Paul can use that room and stay with him for a couple of days a week. Discord said, that's a good idea. Eddie said to his team that now they know what's troubling Paul. Thorax asked him, if Paul was going to come back with them to the Pony Equestria. Eddie said, it was up to him, but from now on, they should watch over him and see what happens. So, Eddie and his team left the Vice Principal's Office.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Fifty-One: Sunset Discovered Paul's True Memories

In the Hall, the Rainbooms were worried about Paul. Rainbow Dash said that she couldn't believe that Paul called them unbelievers. Rarity said that Paul got himself in detention for writing graffiti in the P.E room. Sunset said, I don't think he meant to do that on purpose. Applejack asked her, what's makes you say that? Sunset said, when Paul grabbed her hand yesterday, she can see his memories and one of them was of Paul in a car with his parents and a truck crashed into them. Paul survived, but his parents didn't make it. The Rainbooms gasped in shock. Rainbow Dash realised and said that she remembers that when she and her friends went to Camp Everfree, they obtained special powers like Sunset's ability to see people's thoughts, memories and feelings through physical touch. But they can only use their powers if they still wear their crystals around their necks. Pinkie Pie asked Sunset if she had seen where Paul had become Mr. Chris-Tall. Sunset said, no, because all she saw was Paul finding out about Mr. Chris-Tall with Rarity on a bus ride for the first time. Applejack was thinking and said, if Paul wasn't Mr. Chris-Tall, then that means... Apple Bloom interrupted her big sister and said, that's right, it was us again. The Rainbooms looked surprised when they saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Applejack told her little sister that she promised that she won't do that to anyone again. Apple Bloom said that she knows, but she had to because she and her friends are jealous. They explained the whole story to the Rainbooms. The same way they told Paul. At the end, Scootaloo said, they didn't go too far because they overheard Paul saying to the Vice Principal that his parents died a year and a half ago. Applejack asked Apple Bloom, what did Vice Principal Luna say to you after you told her. Apple Bloom said, she said to them that they won't go to Camp Everfree, unless they clean up the mess that Paul made in the P.E room. Applejack smiled and said, well, you gals better get started because we'll hate for you to miss it because we know this will be your first time. Apple Bloom and her friends were overjoyed and they hugged their sisters.

After Apple Bloom and her friends went to the P.E room, Fluttershy asked her friends if Paul didn't mean what he said after he called her ugly. Sunset said, no, because she knew that Paul didn't mean what he said to them yesterday and he really is a very nice boy. Rainbow Dash asked her friends, why didn't Paul tell us about his parents? Applejack said, she didn't know, but they are going to find out. So, the Rainbooms went to the P.E room to check on Paul.

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Rainbooms Forgive Paul

In the P.E room, Paul, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were cleaning up the graffiti with some mops and buckets of water and soap. Sweetie Belle felt tired and said to Paul that it will take ages. Paul said, he knows, but let's just be lucky this paint spray does come off. The Rainbooms entered the room and saw Paul. Sunset said hello to him, but when Paul turned around, he said that he doesn't want to talk to them for a while or forever. As Paul was continuing cleaning, Sunset took a deep breath and asked him nicely, how were your foster parents? Paul stopped cleaning, looked at Sunset and asked if she knew. Sunset said, yes, because she saw his memories after he grabbed her hand. Paul already knew about Sunset's powers from Camp Everfree. So, he explained the whole story to the Rainbooms about his parents passing, his foster parents and the people who don't believe him that he and Eddie saved his world from the Darklings. He tried to make everyone from his world believe him by defacing school property but it didn't work because he was the only one who knew. Paul started crying because he wished he told his Rarity about his parents. The Rainbooms felt sorry for Paul and Applejack asked him why he didn't tell them about his parents. Paul said, because I'm afraid that they won't believe me. Rarity said, that he shouldn't hide his pain from them and asked him what he meant by his Rarity. Paul explained to the human Rarity that his Rarity from the Pony Equestria was his girlfriend. They have been together for a few months and he never told her about his parents. The human Rarity said that she didn't know what to say. So, she told Paul that when he sees his Rarity again, he must tell her about his parents because he can't hide it from her forever. Paul knew it was the right thing to do. Applejack told him that he's not going to clean up his graffiti because she and the Rainbooms were going to help him. Paul asked them why. Rainbow Dash said, because they forgive him and believe in him. Paul felt relieved because no one said they believe in him for a long time. So, he ran up to the Rainbooms and hugged them. Paul said that he was sorry for saying such awful things to them and he will never do that again. At the end of the hug, Applejack told her friends that they are going to help Paul, her sister and her friends clean up that graffiti because they are not going to miss Camp Everfree. The Rainbooms raised their hands in the air and they helped Paul. They grab some mops from the janitor's locker and started washing off the graffiti with Paul.

Eddie and his team were watching Paul and the Rainbooms cleaning up the mess. Starlight noticed that her husband's Crystal Mark was glowing with light. That meant that Eddie's mission was complete for now and he knew Paul was going to be okay. Starlight said to her husband that she was very proud of him and asked him if he was going to tell him about his birthday. Eddie said yes, but he won't tell him about the Chocobo/Moogle Festival because he wanted to keep it as a surprise and Paul loves surprises. Mog got out of Eddie's rucksack and asked him if Paul was ready to come back to the Pony Equestria with them. Eddie said, it's up to Paul, but he will ask him after he and the Rainbooms finished cleaning up the mess.

Chapter Fifty-Three: The Return of Charlie McEvoy

Twenty minutes later, Paul, the Rainbooms and the Human Cutie Mark Crusaders had finally finished cleaning off the graffiti. When Sunset saw Starlight, she was very happy to see her again. Fluttershy saw Mog and said happily, that she's never seen that creature before. Mog said to her that he's a Moogle. Eddie told the Rainbooms that he is the Prince of Believers. Then Starlight told them she is the Princess of Believers. Sunset was surprised to hear that Starlight was married to Eddie. Eddie Introduced the Rainbooms to Gilda, Thorax and Discord. Rainbow Dash asked Gilda what was she in the Pony Equestria. Gilda said that she was a Griffon. Eddie walked up to Paul and told him that he was very proud of him and he'll promise him that he'll look after him for now on, then he asked him if he was ready to go back to the Pony Equestria with him. Paul thought about it and said, he wasn't ready because he promised the Rainbooms that he'll find Twilight Sparkle. Eddie already knew about that, so, he said to him, do what your heart tells you and let me know whenever you are ready to come back. Paul promised he will. They both hugged each other.

Suddenly they heard someone say, like father and son, brother to brother. Eddie and Paul turned around and saw the man in a hood. Paul told Eddie that's the man who's been following him. The man told them that he was not going to hurt them. Thorax recognised his voice. Then he pulled his hood up to reveal himself. Eddie and his team were surprised to see that the man was Charlie McEvoy. Sunset ran up to Charlie and kissed him. Discord asked him what was going on. Charlie explained to them about why he was here. He told them that he's been looking for his friends after his world was saved, but he couldn't find them. When he was about to take Paul with him after the accident, someone else took him instead. So, he had no choice but to follow him and wait for him to go to the Pony Equestria. But when he saw the portal open outside Paul's school, he went through it followingg Paul. After he found himself in the Human Equestria, he met Sunset Shimmer and stayed with her after Paul went shopping with Principal Celestia. He explained to Sunset that he was from the same dimension as Paul's and he liked her when she was evil, only the behaviour side. Charlie and Sunset had been together for five days now, but he doesn't know why Flash Sentry had been watching them. Charlie's been watching Paul at school and before the slumber parties. Yesterday, Sunset came home from Canterlot High and told him that he saw Paul's memories and one of them was when his parents died. Charlie already knew about it and told him why he came to the Human Equestria. After Charlie had finished explaining, Thorax asked him how he could remember the Darklings after they saved Paul's world. Eddie could see why. He was looking at the light shining in his heart. It was the same light that Eddie gave Charlie after he saved his life. It didn't just protect him from the Darklings, it must've helped him remember the Darkling invasion. Charlie asked His Highness, why did he give him that light. Eddie said, because it felt important to him. Paul asked Charlie, what were his friends' names? Charlie told them their names were Robin McDonald, Kevin Daly and their brother's Thomas and Musty. Eddie suggested that Charlie should come to the Pony Equestria with him, so, he can find his friends. Charlie said that he will, but it won't be easy for a rich man like him. Eddie looked confused and asked him if he was rich. Charlie said, yes, he was going to tell Eddie after he saved him from the Darklings, but it must've slipped from his mind. Then he told him that when he was living in England, he sent his story to Hasbro Studios in America by email, but they rejected it. So, he went to the local shop, brought himself a lottery ticket and won the jackpot. Rainbow Dash asked Charlie, how much did he win? Charlie answered $100 million. Everybody gasped in surprised, except Sunset because Charlie had already told her. Charlie said that he only had about under $60 million now because he already gave his friends each $10 million before the Darklings came. Sunset said to her friends that Charlie is not an upper-class pony like Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk. Charlie told everyone that money can't buy you happiness, but you need it to make a living. Eddie and Paul agreed with him. Charlie and Sunset were looking at each other. Charlie asked her if she wanted to play one on one at basketball with him. Then he called her Sunny because he knew her cutie mark was a red and yellow sun. Sunset found that insulting, but she liked it. So, she took her jacket off, put it on the coat stand and took out a basketball from the sports locker. Charlie took his jacket off and he and Sunset started to play basketball. Team Eddie, the Rainbooms and the Human Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching them. Charlie was trying to get the ball from Sunset, while she was bouncing it up and down. Charlie tried to tackle Sunset, but she dodged it, jumped in the air and shot the ball through the hoop. Everyone was impressed with Sunset's skills. Paul said that he saw that from the movie, Space Jam. Sunset walking slowly towards Charlie, grabbed him and said in a hot voice, don't ever call me, Sunny. She blew her hair from her face, walked away and Charlie was melting like butter. While Sunset was putting her jacket back on, she said, to Charlie, if you wanted me to come to the Pony Equestria with you, just ask. Charlie's cheeks turned red. Eddie noticed that Sunset likes Charlie. Charlie said, that's because she likes bad boys. Gilda could see that Charlie likes bad girls and he's rich and she loves it. Thorax could see that Charlie and Sunset were crazy about each other like he and Trixie were. Suddenly he remembers about Trixie. He was supposed to talk to her and see if that's his Trixie. He told Eddie that he needs to find Trixie. Eddie told him to wait but was too late because Thorax left the P.E room. Sunset asked Starlight, what's wrong with Thorax? Starlight explained to her that Thorax and Trixie were in love back in the Pony Equestria and he had a feeling that she might be in the Human Equestria or there might be two Trixies. Eddie said that they won't know for sure until they find out. Gilda noticed that Discord was looking strange and asked her what's wrong. Discord said, while Charlie and Sunset were playing basketball, he heard someone singing a lovely melody. It sounded beautiful and he feels like he was under a spell. Paul felt frightened because he didn't like what Discord had said. Paul quickly asked Eddie if it was the Dazzlings. Eddie said, he doesn't know, but he'll worry about that later because he and his friends must follow Thorax, find Trixie and let Principal Celestia know that the P.E room was clean. While Team Eddie and The Rainbooms were leaving, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash told the Human Cutie Mark Crusaders to stay in the P.E room until they get back. So, they left the room as well.

Chapter Fifty-Four: The Origins of Trixie's First Time in the Human Equestria

In the hall, Thorax found Trixie. She was getting her stuff out from her locker. Thorax took a deep breath and approached her and said hello. Trixie saw Thorax and she was a little surprised, like she had met him before. They introduced themselves, then suddenly Thorax spotted an Alicorn Amulet inside the locker. Thorax asked her, where did you get that amulet from? Trixie looked worried and said, I got that from the gift shop. Thorax moved closer to Trixie and held her face with his hands very gently. She asked him, what was he doing. Thorax said, I'm a Changeling from the Pony Equestria and I'm going to use my magic to see your memories. But if you're not the Trixie I know, I promise I'll leave you alone. Team Eddie and the Rainbooms found Thorax with Trixie. Charlie asked Eddie, what was Thorax doing. Eddie said, Thorax was using his magic that my parents gave him at my wedding, to see if the memories of Trixie are really his Trixie. Thorax's hand was glowing with warm light and he closed his eyes. In Trixie's mind, Thorax can see himself as a Changeling and Trixie as a Unicorn. They were at Sugarcube Corner eating cake and went to the theatre to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Back in Canterlot High, Thorax opened his eyes and realised that the Human Trixie was really his Trixie. Thorax hugged her and said that he missed her. Trixie couldn't hide her feelings anymore because she noticed that her boyfriend was crying. So, she hugged him back and said, Come on, Thorax. You've got to pull yourself together. Thorax said that he missed her for three months. While Trixie was comforting Thorax, she saw Eddie, Paul and her friends. She was very happy to see them again. Eddie asked her why she came to the Human Equestria. Trixie explained, After Princess Twilight beat her in the Magic Duel, she forgave me, but I know that she still doesn't trust me. So, I took a train to the Crystal Empire. After that I heard one of the guards talking about the dimensional portal that looked like a mirror in the castle. So, I sneaked in, found the mirror and went through. When I arrived in the other world, I became a human. Then I saw Sunset Shimmer and she threatened me that she'll tell everyone in Canterlot High that I'm from another world if I stop her plan of becoming a Princess of the Fall Formal. After she went through the portal I went inside Canterlot High and met two Humans who understood my feelings. They wanted me to become a lead singer in their band. I called it Trixie and the Illusions and they loved it. After that I got scared when I saw Twilight in her human form and Spike in his dog form. I have to act like a human version of myself, so, Twilight won't notice and it worked. After Twilight stopped Sunset for taking over Canterlot High and got her crown back, I saw her and Spike venture through the portal. I didn't want to go home just yet. One year later, my band and I were at the Cafeteria talking about what songs to sing, so we can win the Musical Showcase. Until the Dazzlings came and put a spell on everybody, including my Human friends. I wasn't under their spell, but I had to pretend I was, so no one will notice until Twilight and her Human friends beat the Dazzlings. After my first trip to Camp Everfree, I decided to go back to the Pony Equestria. I went through the portal and I found myself in a different castle. I looked around and saw Twilight with a unicorn setting a table for dinner. I assumed it was Twilight's castle. I used my magic to turn invisible and left the castle. I missed Ponyville and was feeling very tense. So, I went to the La-Ti-Da Spa.

Starlight interrupted Trixie's conversation and said, that's the day we met. Trixie said, that's right. Pinkie Pie asked her, where was the Human Trixie? Trixie said, there's no Human Trixie because she doesn't exist in this world. Thorax asked her, why did you go back? Trixie said, because all of my fans were overwhelmed because I showed them that I defeated the Dark Ursa Major from Eddie's iPhone. They couldn't stop chasing me, so I went through the portal at the Crystal Empire and hid in the Human Equestria until her fans stopped chasing her. Thorax asked her, why didn't you come to the Changeling Kingdom? Trixie said that she never thought of that. Then she realised that Thorax thought she was leaving him. She said, I will never do that because I love you with all of my heart because you are my favourite Changeling. Thorax smiled and said, and you are my favourite great and powerful unicorn. They both looked into each other's eyes and kissed on the lips. Team Eddie and the Rainbooms were very happy that Thorax and Trixie got back together. Charlie looked at Sunset and asked her, why didn't you tell me about you threatening Trixie. Sunset said, I couldn't tell you. Charlie said that he forgave her because he still liked her bad side. Eddie explained to Trixie that he only brought Gilda with them because they were one member of the team short, but that doesn't mean he was replacing her. Trixie understood. Eddie said, Trixie, you will always be part of my team and you can stay in the castle at the Crystal Empire until I can find the way to tell your fans to leave you alone for a while. Trixie said, Thank you, Your Highness. I'm very grateful. She bowed to the prince. While everything was okay, Trixie was back on Eddie's team and Eddie said to everyone, let's go tell Principal Celestia that Paul and the Rainbooms removed all the graffiti in the P.E room.

The Dazzlings saw Team Eddie and the Rainbooms venturing towards the Principal's Office. Adagio said, Eddie Hoofield is in the Human Equestria. Our master will be so pleased. Sonata asked her, who's Eddie Hoofield? Aria said, he's the Prince of Believers. Sonata was confused and said, I don't get it. Adagio was frustrated and shouted, he is Sean and Lily's son, you idiot. Sonata said, oh, now I get it. Aria said, he looked just like his father who banished them to the Human Equestria twice. Adagio said, don't worry about it because our little prince will find out that the Principal has prepared a little surprise for them at Camp Everfree tomorrow. The Dazzlings laughed evilly.

Chapter Fifty-Five: Principal Celestia Changes Plans for Camp Everfree

While Eddie's team and the Rainbooms were waiting outside the Principal's Office, Eddie, Paul and Charlie were inside talking to Celestia and Luna. Eddie said that they helped Paul clean up the Graffiti mess he made and he's come here to apologise. Paul stepped forward and said, I'm sorry, Principal Celestia. I shouldn't deface school property in the first place. It's unforgiveable of me and I deeply apologise. Celestia said that she accepted his apology, but she doesn't care about that anymore. Paul asked her why. Luna answered, my sister and I decided to make a change for Camp Everfree. Charlie noticed somethings wrong with Celestia and Luna. So, he asked them, what kind of change? Celestia said, instead of doing camp activities, they are going to perform the Battle of the Bands. Eddie was wondering why they would make that sort of change. So, he asked them if they told the owner of Camp Everfree about it yet. Luna said, no, but we will after school, so their students could practice before tomorrow. Paul told Celestia that when he watched Rainbow Rocks back in his world, he knew it was the Dazzlings plan, not Celestia's and Luna's. Celestia said to Paul, relax. Everybody in Camp Everfree are going to be fine, especially you, Paul. When Celestia and Luna smiled, Paul noticed that their eyes were glowing green. That meant they were under the Dazzlings spell again. Paul couldn't believe what he just saw. Eddie asked his friend, what's wrong? Paul started to panic as he stepped back and said, it's happening again! Then he stormed out of the Office. Eddie followed him and Charlie said to Celestia and Luna in a Robin Williams' voice, don't worry about Paul, he's just not used to any of these changes, but he'll get over it. See you at Camp Everfree, Na-Nu Na-Nu. Then he left the Office.

Outside the Office, the Rainbooms noticed that Paul was panicking. Rarity told him to calm down and asked him whats happened. Paul said that he apologised to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, then they told him that they are going to perform the Battle of the Bands. Sunset asked him, were their eyes glowing green? Paul said, yes and they both knew that meant they were under the Dazzlings spell. The Rainbooms and Eddie's team were shocked. Rainbow Dash did warn Paul that reforming the Dazzlings was a bad idea. Discord knew about them because he said, that could explain why he heard their singing voices in the P.E room. Paul said that he didn't want to believe that they were using him because they have been very nice to him and it was different and it felt real. Eddie believed his friend and Charlie said, there's got to be a reason why the Dazzlings did that again. Starlight asked her husband, where was he going. Eddie said that he was going to find the Dazzlings and talk to them. Maybe he can find out why they put a spell on Celestia and Luna again. Mog said, be careful, Your Highness. You don't know what's going to happen to you if they sing. As Eddie went to find the Dazzlings, Starlight decided to follow her husband, in case they do put a spell on him. Paul came along as well.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Dazzlings' Master's Plan

Eddie found the Dazzlings in the locker area. Eddie, said to them that they made Celestia and Luna change their plans for Camp Everfree. Adagio smiled and turned around. She said, what a smart, young prince. She looked into his eyes and said, your eyes remind me of your father. Eddie asked her, how do you know about my father. Adagio said, let's just say, he and I were lovers. She put her arms around him, then Aria and Sonata started to sing their Siren song to him. Their pendants were glowing and Eddie was under their spell. Adagio was starting to get romantic with Eddie. She told him that he was the most powerful bad boy in the world and she would like to take to him to her master because he will be so pleased to see his nephew for the first time.

Suddenly, Starlight and Paul saw Adagio was about to kiss Eddie on the lips. Then Starlight quickly pushed her away from him and said, get away from my husband. Eddie banged his head on the locker, but he was okay because he was not under the Dazzlings spell anymore. Adagio was pretending to be surprise and said, I don't know why your husband wants to kiss me. Starlight wasn't being fooled when she said, don't play dumb with me. I saw your pendants glowing. Aria said to Starlight, so the former village leader knew what we were doing to her husband. How does it feel to be Princess Twilight's former student, Starlight Glimmer? Starlight asked them, how do you know about me? Adagio laughed and said, let's just say that we knew all about you when you were talking to Sunset at the mall. Sonata asked Starlight, did you really go back in time. Starlight said that her past was behind her. Paul got Eddie up and asked him if he was alright. Eddie said, yes, I think so. What happened? Starlight told her husband that the Dazzlings were trying to put a spell on him. Eddie was furious and he asked the Dazzlings if that's what they did to his dad. Sonata said, yes, until your Mum beat us up like a wild cat. Adagio told her to shut up. Eddie wanted to know why they put a spell on Celestia and Luna. Adagio said, let me put it this way. First: your parents banished us to this world, twice. Second: The Rainbooms destroyed our pendants. But thanks to our master, he gave us new ones. Our master promised us that if we take over the Human Equestria he'll make us the most powerful Sirens. We put a spell on everyone in Canterlot High, so they will compete in the Battle of the Bands at Camp Everfree and this time we will win. Paul said to Adagio, that sounds like you been using me, so you can get revenge on the Believers and the Rainbooms. Adagio admitted it, but suddenly, she had a change of heart. She quickly turned to Paul and said, don't take it the wrong way. I like you. We all do. It's just that our master wanted revenge on the Believers. We just wanted the Rainbooms' magic. Adagio couldn't believe she said that last bit out loud. Now she knows how Sonata feels when she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Paul thought that he and the Dazzlings had a great time at the aquarium. Then he realised that they tried to put a spell on him. Adagio admitted that they did, but they now know it didn't work. Paul wasn't happy with them because they encouraged him to deface school property. The Dazzlings tried to explain, but Paul didn't want their explanation when he said, Rainbow Dash was right. I should never have tried to reform you girls. I thought we were friends, but you don't understand friendship! Paul stormed away in tears. Adagio tried to tell him that the Dazzlings are his friend, but she was too late. Eddie said to her, well, my friend is upset. I hope your happy now? Adagio felt guilty for hurting Paul, but she didn't want to show it to Eddie. So, instead, she faced Eddie and said, I am happy because I hated the Believers. We tried to be good, but our master doesn't want us to. Starlight asked, what are you saying? Adagio said, I'm saying, our master will take our new pendants away, if we do try to do something good like feeding everyone positive energy. Then she turned to Eddie and said, so, if you want everybody in Canterlot High to have a good time at Camp Everfree tomorrow, you need to break our spell and it will take more than a Magic of Friendship to do it! When she was about to leave with her sisters, she took Paul's music box out of her pocket and told Eddie that he can give it back to him. She threw the music box and Eddie caught it. While the Dazzlings left Eddie and Starlight, Aria said, we didn't want to do this, but we have no choice.

After the Dazzlings left, Eddie and Starlight realised that the Dazzlings don't hate the Believers and their master was using them, but they don't want to believe it. Suddenly, they saw their team, Charlie, Trixie, and the Rainbooms ran up to them. Thorax asked Eddie, what's happened? Eddie said, the Dazzlings said they put a spell on everyone in the whole school and their master forced them to do it. Pinkie Pie asked Eddie, what's that's box you're holding. Eddie said, it's Paul's music box. Then he explained that he and his grandmare made it for him. It was Paul's first Hearth's Warming Eve gift. Pinkie Pie asked Eddie, is that the pony version of Christmas? Eddie said, let me guess. Just a hunch? Pinkie Pie said, no. Princess Twilight told me. Then Sunset said, if the Dazzlings' master forced them to put a spell on the whole school. Then Rainbow Dash said, that means they were trying to be good after they met Paul. Applejack said, we did destroy the Dazzlings' old pendants a long time ago, but with their new pendants, they can't fail. Mog asked His Highness, what are we going to do, kupo. Eddie said, first we need to find Paul, then we must find a different way to break the Dazzlings' spell before the school end's at 3:30pm. Eddie looked at his wristwatch on his left arm and it says 2:45pm. Which means they have forty-five minutes before Principal Celestia makes a call to the owner of Camp Everfree. So, they stick together and went to find Paul.

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Paul's Second Dream

In the Library, Paul was sitting in the dark, looking at the picture of his mum and dad. He said to them, sadly, I thought I could change them, but they were using me from the beginning. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Mum and Dad, please send me a sign. Suddenly Charlie had found Paul and told Eddie where he was. Eddie, his team and the Rainbooms caught up with Charlie. Eddie sat down next to Paul and comforted him. He asked his friend, what's wrong? Paul asked Eddie, do you know what my first dream was? Eddie answered, yes. You wanted to be Rarity's boyfriend and you made that came true because you believed in it. Paul said, well my second dream was to reform the Dazzlings and make friends with them. But since that's not going to happen, I'm gonna have to give up that dream. Eddie's team and the Rainbooms gasped in shock. Charlie said, no! Don't give that up! When my story didn't make it into a film or a T.V series, I was afraid. But I choose not to give up because I have courage to try again or try something else. Discord said, that's easy for you because you are a millionaire. Charlie said, firmly, thank you, Discord. Eddie said to Paul, what Charlie meant to say was, if you strongly believe that you can reform the Dazzlings, never give up. Remember what I said to you, you wanna believe? You gotta believe! Remember that? Paul smiled and said, yes. Then he asked Eddie, why would the Dazzlings put a spell on the whole school. Eddie answered, because their master forced them to. Paul looked surprised and asked, why? Starlight said, they told us they don't want to do it, but they have no choice, otherwise their master will take their pendants away. Paul knew that the Dazzlings can't sing without them and their master wasn't a good friend to them. Paul got up and said, we have to find the Dazzlings master and stop him. Sunset said, we can worry about that later. First, we need to break their spell before the school ends. Paul said, you're right. I don't want everyone fighting each other while the Dazzlings are feeding off their negative energy again. Mog hugged Paul because he was happy to see him smiling again and so were the Rainbooms.

Suddenly Applejack heard her little sister calling her name. Apple Bloom and her friends burst into the Library and found Applejack. They looked like they were panicking. Applejack said, Sugarcube, what's wrong? Apple Bloom said, I know you told me to stay in the Assembly room, but me and my friends saw all the kids coming in. Sweetie Belle said, then we saw some green, glowing clouds coming out of their bodies and they went inside the Dazzlings red jewels. Applejack knew actually what her little sister was talking about it. Sunset looked confused and said, if you three knew about this, how come you're not under the Dazzlings spell. Scootaloo said, I don't know. Maybe we got lucky this time. Charlie said, the Assembly room? I thought it was the P.E room. Rainbow Dash said to Charlie, the P.E room is also the Assembly room. Charlie understood that now because he had that in his old school. Apple Bloom told them to follow her and her friends because they don't want everyone to fight in Camp Everfree tomorrow. Eddie said, then there's no time to lose. We have to get go back to that room and break the Dazzlings spell, fast! Paul said, let's go! So, Eddie, Paul, Charlie, Eddie's team and the Rainbooms followed the Human Cutie Mark Crusaders to the P.E/Assembly room.

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Charlie's Negotiations/Eddie's Plan

When they arrived, Paul took a peek through the window and saw all the students arguing amongst themselves about who will win the Battle of the Bands in Camp Everfree. Rarity said, what are we going to do? Applejack said, we know now we can't use the Magic of Friendship with or without Princess Twilight because the Dazzlings new pendants are more powerful than their old ones. Fluttershy suggested that they should talk to the students and it might break the Dazzlings spell. Charlie said, I don't think it's going to work. Fluttershy said, please, Charlie. We need to try. Then she stared at him with her puppy dog eyes. Charlie couldn't resist them. He tried to turn away, but he couldn't. So, he gave in and said, all right. I'll go inside alone, and talk to them. Besides, I'm very good at negotiating. Sunset told Charlie to be careful and he said he will.

As Charlie entered the P.E/Assembly room, he saw the Dazzlings on the stand, gathering all the students' negative energy in their pendants. Charlie shouted, students of Canterlot High. The students stopped fighting and they all looked at him. Charlie was relieved to see that they are paying attention to him. Charlie said to the students, I'm so glad that you all gathered round to talk about who will be the best at the Battle of the Bands tomorrow. Now, Charlie was being realistic and said, wake up everybody! Camp Everfree is supposed to be about having fun and doing some cool camp activities. Not competing with each other to see who will win. The Dazzlings had just put a spell on you and you guys are acting like you're in Rainbow Rocks? The students paused for a moment until Bulk Biceps shouted at Charlie, GET OUT OF HERE! Then all the students threw their sandwiches and juice boxes at Charlie. The Dazzlings were laughing at him.

Charlie left the room and closed the door behind him. Eddie asked Charlie, that's how you negotiate? Charlie smiled and said, at least I know it doesn't break the Dazzlings spell. Thorax asked Eddie, what else can we do? Suddenly Charlie had an idea. He suggested that he should sing a positive song. Mog asked, what kind of song, kupo. Charlie said "I Believe I can Fly". Rainbow Dash said, I believe that too. Charlie said, I meant the song by R. Kelly. It's powerful and it help's people believe and follow their dreams. Paul agreed with him because he heard that song while he was watching Space Jam. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash loved that movie because it had Looney Tunes and Basketball. Discord said to Charlie, you've never sang before, have you? Charlie admitted and said he was going to try. Suddenly, the light in Charlie's heart was glowing again, but brighter. The Rainbooms never saw anything like it. Eddie realised that the light he gave him didn't just protect him from the Darklings or help him remember the Darkling invasion. It helped him to be positive. The light inside him was called the Light of Positive. Pinkie Pie said, so the light inside the Dazzlings pendants were the Light of Negative? How could they have the light if they are evil? Eddie said, we will worry about that soon. First: we need to get the students attention again. Then he turned to Paul and asked him if he had R. Kelly's song on his phone. Paul said, yes. Eddie asked Mog if he can turn into a disc jockey like he did before. Mog said, yes, I can, kupo. Charlie said to Eddie, he can do that? Eddie explained that Mog isn't any old Moogle. He is a shaped shifting Moogle. Charlie understood what that was. Eddie said to Charlie, while you distract the students, Mog will turn into a disc jockey and Paul will play R. Kelly's song. When I give you the signal, you start singing and spread the Light of Positive all over the room, so it will go through the vents and free the students, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and all the teachers from the Dazzlings spell. Charlie asked, how am I going to distract them. Eddie told him, you just need to act the way they behaved. Charlie smiled and said that he can do that because acting was his specialty. Eddie turned around and asked his team and the Rainbooms, are you ready to believe that we can break the Dazzlings spell by showing them that positive can destroy negative. The gang said, we believe, your Highness. Sunset said to her friends, remember, girls, we did it before, we can do it again. The Rainbooms agreed with her. Applejack told Apple Bloom and her friends to stay close to her until the Believers break the Dazzlings spell. So, the gang entered the room.

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Positive VS Negative

Inside the P.E/Assembly room, Eddie's team, the Rainbooms and the Human Cutie Mark Crusaders were at Paul's position. While Mog changed himself into a Disc Jockey, Charlie ran up on stage and shouted, oi, losers, I'm the winner around here! The students turned to Charlie and Bulk Biceps moaned, oh, no, not him again. Charlie got into his act, he said, you kids, think you're going to win the Battle of the Bands? You think fighting each other is going to help you win? Well, I say, nay. Adagio said to herself while she was looking at Charlie, what the hay is he going? Charlie continued, you, kids are terrible, stupid, untalented and totally... Eddie interrupted Charlie and said that Paul and Mog were ready. Then Snips said, to Charlie, you think your better than us? Well what are you going to do? Charlie smiled and said, I'm going to sing a very powerful song that's going to help you believe in friendship, magic, dreams and love. Students of Canterlot High, prepared to be un-dazzled. Sonata didn't like the sound of that. Paul put his headphones on that DJ Pon-3 gave him, selected the song and Mog, who's now a disc jockey began to play it. Charlie closed his eyes and whispered to himself, calmly, I love Celaeno, I love Celaeno. Suddenly, the Light of Positive in Charlie's heart was glowing again and it went into his hands. He knew what he has to do and he began to sing, "I Believe I can Fly" by . While Charlie was singing, he waved his hand and spread the cloud of light round the room and it also went through the vents, so it can remove the Dazzlings' spell from the teachers and principals. The Dazzlings saw that power before and they were scared. Adagio noticed that Charlie was feeding everyone positive energy. After the song has ended, all the students were back to normal, but they didn't know what they were doing. Eddie and Sunset were impressed with Charlie's performance. Lyra Heartstrings looked around and said, what happened? Charlie said, students of Canterlot High, you were under a spell of the Dazzlings, but my friends and I had finally broken it, so you guys won't have to fight at Camp Everfree tomorrow. The students were shocked to hear that the Dazzlings put a spell on them again. Then Sweetie Drops asked, Charlie, who are you? Then he answered, I'm Charlie. . Snails asked, what does the "C" for? Charlie answered, it's Carvette. Bulk Biceps shouted to the students, Charlie has freed us from the Dazzlings! The students gathered around Charlie and cheered at him. Sunset walked up to Charlie and said, Charlie, that was wonderful. Charlie said, I feel like I became a positive Siren. Sunset laughed and said, that's exactly what I was thinking. Then she hugged Charlie. The Dazzlings sneaked past the students and left the P.E/Assembly room. Adagio said, we need to go. Then they bumped into Ray Parson. He said, that's right. It's time for you three to go straight to the Vice Principal's office. Sonata said, uh, oh. Busted.

Chapter Sixty: The Dazzlings' Punishment

Inside the office, Vice Principal Luna was furious. She said, I can't believe you did this again. You put a spell on everyone in this school, so they can perform the Battle of the Bands at Camp Everfree. You promised me and my sister that you girls won't do this again and you broke that promise. Do you have anything to say to yourselves? The Dazzlings felt bad about what they did and Adagio said, we are so sorry for what we did. I didn't want this to happen again. We tried to be good, but it was very hard for us because we been bad for a very long time. Luna wasn't being fooled. So, she said, don 't be charming at me, but I will accept your apology. You girls are lucky that you are still going to Camp Everfree tomorrow, but you won't be competing in the Friendship Games next week. The Dazzlings looked shocked and Aria said, you can't do that. We've been looking forward to it for a long time. Luna said, well you should've thought of that before you put your spell on the whole school and don't put a spell on me again. Luna calmed herself and said, I've assigned Paul to watch over you, so you won't put a spell on everybody. The Dazzlings already knew that. Then Luna warned them, if I find out that you put a spell on anyone at Camp Everfree, you won 't be able to compete in the Musical Showcase as well. Do I make myself clear? The Dazzlings didn't see any other way. So, Adagio said, yes ma'am. Then Luna said, that will be all.

After the Dazzlings left the office, feeling disappointed, Luna was feeling frustrated. Ray asked her, are you feeling alright? Luna said, I'm fine. It's just I can't believe I was under the Dazzlings' spell again. Ray said, when I saw Paul with the Dazzlings in the Sugarcube Corner, they were behaving like friends. But now they feel guilty for what they did and this time they weren't acting. There's got to a reason why they did this without Paul realising it. Luna said, I wish there was, but I can't turn the clock back now because the Dazzlings need to learn the consequences for what they did. Then she realised that she forgot to tell Celestia about Paul's parents. So, she rushed out of her office to find her. Ray followed her.

I'll post another five chapters, the same time next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Sixty-One: The Meeting of the Dark Ones

Inside the dark Castle somewhere far away in the Human Equestria. The three humans in the shadows are called the Dark Ones. They were watching Charlie at the crystal ball. The strong Dark One said, that puny human broke the Dazzlings' spell. Who'd have thought it? The scary Dark One said, he doesn't have the crystal, but the light inside him is very powerful. The girl Dark One said, why don't we turn him into a Darkling. That'll settle things quick enough. The man behind him said, that's not how it works. The man was a dark Humacorn and the King of Darkness. He explained, a Darkling comes from a Changeling egg and my dark magic. I managed to bring over a thousand of them here before my brother banished me to this awful world. But at the end I managed to find you three and bring you to my beloved castle. The stong Dark One was Lord Tirek in his human form. The King of Darkness freed him from his cage in Tartarus and brought him to the Human Equestria after Twilight and her friends defeated him. The scary Dark One was King Sombra in his human form. The King of Darkness found Sombra's unicorn horn after Princess Cadance defeated him, came back to the Human Equestria and used his dark magic to bring him back to life. The girl Dark One was Midnight Sparkle, who was originally the Human Twilight Sparkle. The King of Darkness found her three months ago, then woke her darkness, Midnight Sparkle and brought her to his castle.

Suddenly a middle-aged man appeared from nowhere and said to the King of Darkness, you didn't forget to mention me, did you? The King of Darkness smiled and said, Ardyn, I was about to tell my dark friends how I found you. Lord Tirek said, who is that old human? Ardyn chuckled and said, I am Ardyn Izunia, the former chancellor of Niflheim and I'm here to find an old friend of mine who defeated me after his four-eyed friend. The King explained to his dark friends that Ardyn is immortal and he came back from the Underworld last month. The King of Darkness said, when I went to another dimension called Lucis and I found him in the ruins of Zegnautus Keep. I've explained my plans to him and he agreed to come with me and help me. The King of Darkness turned to Ardyn and asked him if he found his friend. Ardyn said, no, but a boy named Paul met a man named Ray Parson. Noct must been using a good undercover name and you never guess what? Everybody thinks I am a man who dressed up as a video game character. The King of Darkness said, well, at least you know where your friend is. Then he went to look at his crystal ball and asked his dark friends, what's going on, my friends? King Sombra said, that human broke the Dazzlings' spell. The King of Darkness looked at Charlie at the crystal ball and said, the Dazzlings have already done their part. That's all I'm concerned about, but that human is not important to me. Then he spins the ball to the left and found Eddie. The King of Darkness said, Eddie Hoofield, my nephew is important to me. What my brother doesn't know is that I've been watching him and Lilly raising their son as a human at a horse farm in their world. Now that Eddie knows that he is the Prince of Believers and he's in the Human Equestria, I can finally give him a few surprises that I prepared for him. Ardyn asked, what are the surprises you prepared. The King of Darkness said, one of them is in Camp Everfree. some of them are in places like Appleloosa and Manehattan. But the last on is in my castle. When Eddie is beaten, he will be forced to work with me and together, we will rule the Human Equestria, uncle and nephew and all of you will get a share of it. Everybody except Ardyn made an evil laugh because they liked their king's plan. Ardyn said, while all of you are busy with your plan, I'm going to bed.

Chapter Sixty-Two: Paul's Decision

Outside Canterlot High, every student was about to go home from School. Eddie and his team were about to head back to the Pony Equestria and they were wondering if Paul was ready to go back with them. Eddie asked Paul if he was ready. Paul said, I'm not ready, Eddie. I have some things to take care of and I promise the Rainbooms I will help them find Twilight Sparkle. Eddie said, I understand. You can come back to the Pony Equestria whenever you're ready. So, they both hugged each other. Eddie gave the music box back to Paul. He explained that the Dazzlings found it at the soccer field. Paul realised that he left it there by accident and he said, I will thank the Dazzlings when I see them again. Charlie said to Paul, I know how it feels to lose someone that you love very much, because I lost someone I love as well. My Nannie, my Grandad and my Nana. They meant a lot to me, but I don't have to worry now because I know they will always be in my heart. Paul asked, what are you saying? Charlie said, I'm saying is that you should remember that your parents will always be with you in your heart and you can try to sing a song to dedicate their memories. That's what I'm planning to do for my Nana. Paul understood how Charlie felt and he will take his advice. Eddie's team were waiting for Thorax. Trixie said to him, I'm not ready to go back with you yet, but I will after my second school trip to Camp Everfree. Thorax understood. They both kissed and he caught up with Eddie's team and they all went through the portal back to the Pony Equestria.

While Trixie went back to her human home, the Rainbooms were sitting on the stairs looking at Paul. Applejack said, you should've gone with Eddie. Rarity said, she's right, darling. You need to tell your Rarity about your parents. While Paul was about to explain why he can't do it yet, Principal Celestia walked up to him and said, Luna told me about his parents. She felt sorry for Paul and hugged him. Then she asked him how was he doing. Paul said, I'm okay. Just keeping my hopes up and trying not to worry too much. Celestia understood how he felt. Then she said, why don't you go back to my house, watch T.V to relax, while I'll go to the Burger Shop and get you a burger meal for dinner. How's that sound? Paul felt happy and said, that sounds good. So, Celestia gave Paul her house keys, got into her car and drove off. Paul said to the Rainbooms, I wanted to tell you, but it didn't feel like the right time. Rainbow Dash said, don 't worry, Paul. We're not forcing you. You can tell us whenever you're ready. Sunset said to Paul, remember, we're your friends and we are going to help you like Eddie did. Fluttershy said, we will watch over you. Pinkie Pie said, I'll make you a cake and pie if you want me to. Paul said, I would like that, Pinkie. The Rainbooms gave Paul a great big hug and that made him feel better. As Paul was heading to Celestia's house, he said that he will see the Rainbooms tomorrow. The Rainbooms waved goodbye to him, went in the school bus and headed back to their homes.

Chapter Sixty-Three: Ms. Peachbottom Returns

Eddie's team arrived at the Portal room in the Pony Equestria. Everyone was back to their regular forms, but Charlie was still in his human form. He was so excited because he recognised the room from the first Equestria Girls movie. Discord noticed that Charlie was a geek. Eddie and his team don't care because Charlie is a fan of My Little Pony. Gilda said, he maybe a geek like Rainbow Dash, but he is still a rich bad boy. Suddenly, somepony opened the door. It was Ms. Peachbottom. She was thrilled to see Eddie again. She said, I knew I will find you here, my Eddie Weddie. She trotted up to him and gave him lots of kisses. She said, passionately, I was so worried when you disappeared and I wish you would marry me. Charlie chuckled and said, looks like she's your Pepe Le Pew, Your Highness. Eddie was shocked while trying to get away from Ms. Peachbottom. Starlight realised why Ms. Peachbottom called her husband Eddie Weddie. Then she asked Charlie if he's got a cloth. Charlie said it was in his pocket and asked Starlight, why? She asked him to give it to her and he did. Starlight put it around Ms. Peachbottom's eyes like a blindfold and Charlie held her back, gently. Ms. Peachbottom said, what's going on? Are we playing a game, Eddie Weddie. Eddie said, yes. It's called kissing while being blindfolded and I'll let you know when we get started. Starlight asked her husband, Eddie, do you know why Ms. Peachbottom called you Eddie Weddie? Eddie said, to be honest, the way she said it, it sounded like a baby-talking. Then he realised why and Starlight said, I think I know what's wrong with her.

Chapter Sixty-Four: The Return of the Love Poison

In the study area, Starlight was getting the book of potions out of her satchel, and she placed it on the table, while Eddie and Charlie were tying Ms. Peachbottom to the chair. After that, Eddie asked his wife if she found anything in the book. Starlight was flipping the pages and found the Love Poison. Starlight explained to the team that when the two ponies drank the Love Poison, they looked into each other's eyes and they fell madly in love. The spell can only be broken, if the ponies don't look at each other for one hour. Eddie felt relieved, but only for a little while because Thorax said that they've been in the Human Equestria for over an hour. Mog asked, then why is Ms. Peachbottom still in love with Eddie, kupo? Discord was feeling guilty for some reason, then he said, I'm sorry, Eddie. I didn't expect this to happen. Everyone looked at Discord. Eddie asked him, what do you mean by that? Discord realised that he said too much already. When he was about to approach the door, Eddie stopped him and asked him, do you have something to do with this? Discord, be honest. Discord took a deep breath and said, last night in my house, I was making a love potion, then poured it into a machine at every tea shop in Ponyville, Canterlot and The Crystal Empire. So, when the Fillies drink it, they will fall in love with Eddie, but I didn't know it can be broken at more than an hour when I read the book of potions after I made it. Charlie asked him, what did you put in the Love Poison, Discord? Discord what did you do? Discord said, isn't it obvious? I added with my magic and the spell can be broken if the fillies don't look at you in about twenty-four... Eddie asked him if it was hours or months. Discord smiled and said, you're getting there. Then Eddie shouted, YEARS! Charlie shouted at Discord, you expanded it to twenty-four years? Discord said, panickily, I only did that because Eddie loved bad girls and only wanted to make him happy. Eddie said, make me happy? Discord, I don't mind if fillies love me as a bad boy, but not when they are under a spell! Discord said, I just wanted to help build your fan club. You've been talking about it for months. Mog wasn't happy with Discord, then he said, how could you do this? What if Fluttershy fell in love with Eddie, kupo? Discord felt scared because he didn't want to believe that his friend, Fluttershy would fall in love with Eddie. Gilda said, well, it's a good thing I don't drink tea. Eddie was angry with Discord, because he knows why the fillies at Ponyville were chasing him. Thorax calmed him down and said, Eddie, Discord just found out after he poured the potion in the tea machine. Eddie calmed down and said, I wish there was another way. Starlight said, there is another way because I found some more information about the Love Poison. Everyone gathered round Starlight. She blew some dust out from the page and began to read. It said if the potion contains any magic that's not in the book, two ponies need to stop looking at each other for twenty-four years to break the spell. Or the spell can be broken in seconds if the ponies drank one sip of coffee. Discord said, I hate coffee. That's why I stick with tea. Charlie asked Starlight, how come the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't see that in the book while the gave the Love Poison to Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee at My Little Pony Episode: Hearts and Hooves Day. Starlight understood what Charlie was talking about and she said, maybe they didn't know or they might've known after they broke the spell, the hard way. Discord said, so, all we have to do to make a few cups of coffee. Everyone looked at him, seriously. Discord moaned and said, all right I'll make it. Suddenly, one of the crystal pony guards opened the door and said to Eddie, Your Highness, the fillies are outside of the castle and they kept saying I love you, Eddie Weddie! Eddie knew the fillies were talking about him. Then he asked the guard, how many fillies are outside? The guard said, about twenty or thirty and they are all earth, pegasi and unicorn ponies. Eddie asked the guard if he locked all the doors and windows. The guard said, no. I 've just closed the main door and rushed to get to you. Eddie said that he and his friends will lock the main door and he told the guard, lock all the windows until I tell you to open them again and watch over my family. But if they say Eddie Weddie in a weird way, let me know. The guard gave a salute to the prince and said, yes, Your Highness. So, Eddie, his team and the guard left the study area. What they didn't know was they left Ms. Peachbottom, still tied to a chair, blindfolded. Ms. Peachbottom sang, Eddie Weddie. I'm waiting for another kiss.

Chapter Sixty-Five: Eddie's Bad Boy Fans (Under the Love Poison Spell)

While Eddie and his team were rushing to the main door, they saw Princess Ember squeezing herself though the door, while she was pushing all the fillies out of the way and closed it. Eddie used his magic from his unicorn horn to lock it. Thorax said, Ember, what are you doing here? Ember said, I came to find Eddie and all these ponies are acting crazy like they were in love. Eddie said, Ember, I need to ask you something. Are you in love with me? Ember looked confused and said, what are you talking about? You know I'm in love with Spike! Eddie felt relieved because Ember was not under a spell. Then he asked her, then why do you want to see me. Ember said, because all the fillies wanted to see Eddie Weddie. I don't know who they are talking about. Charlie said to her, they are talking about Eddie because Discord had made a Love Poison, adding it with his magic to make them fall in love with Eddie. Ember asked, who are you? Charlie said, my name is Charlie McEvoy and it's an honour to meet you. He kissed her hand and said, you smell hot. Ember's cheeks turned red and she chuckled, I'm a dragon. I'm meant to be hot. Starlight interrupted them and said, we don't have time for this. We need to break the spell on these fillies. Mog was looking at the window and saw Miss Cheerilee, Sassy Saddles and Ms. Harshwhinny who were under the Love Poison spell. When Ember looked at the same window that Mog was looking at. She spotted Spike in the crowd and she was shocked when she heard him shout, I LOVE YOU, EDDIE WEDDIE! Then Ember was furious. She turned to Discord, angrily and grabbed him. Discord said, that's meant for Twilight. I didn't know that Spike was going to taste her tea first. Ember said, he's Twilight's assistant. Of course, he was going to taste it first. How can we break that spell of yours? Discord said, it will wear off by itself if they don't look at Eddie for twenty-four years or one sip of coffee will get rid of it in seconds. Ember let Discord go. Mog gasped, oh, no! Fluttershy is here too, kupo! Discord looked at the window and saw her. When Fluttershy shouted, I LOVE YOU, EDDIE WEDDIE! Discord was devastated because he realised that he went too far. He said, I never wanted Fluttershy to drink the Love Poison. It was meant for her mother. Now she's never going to forgive me when she finds out after I break the spell. Then he started to become hysterical and Charlie slapped him and said, come to your senses, man! This is no time for hysterics. All you have to do is make lots of cups of coffee and explain to Fluttershy, calmly. Discord took a few deep breaths and said, thanks. I needed that. I'm all right now. Eddie said, Charlie is right. After you free all the fillies including Spike from the Love Poison spell, you need to explain to Fluttershy, calmly and she 'll understand and forgive you. Discord felt better after what Eddie just said to him. Eddie said to Discord, I'm going to open to door, then you ran outside quickly and I'll close the door behind you and lock it. As Eddie was to unlock the door Discord said, wait! You don't need to do this. All I have to do is disappear and reappear outside of the castle. Eddie realised that he forgot that Discord can use any kind of magic like causing chaos. But that's the old Discord, a little bit. Ember warned Discord that if Spike is still under the Love Poison spell, she'll throw him into a pool of lava in the Dragon Lands. Discord was scared of Ember's threat for the first time because he was thinking about his friend, Fluttershy. When he was about to disappear, he said to his friends, wish me luck! Charlie said, don 't push it. After Discord disappeared, Ember looked at Spike at the window and said, please hang in there, my love.

My story will soon be continued. Please have patienice, I haven't forgotten you all.


End file.
